Danny
by Dimples73
Summary: Mighty Ducks with Danny. Danny has always had it hard she has to compete for her dads love. when she joins the Ducks will things change or will they become worse?
1. Chapter 1

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

**Danny-MD**

**Chapter 1: The Hawks**

AU  
Trykovski's - Have sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes. They are tall and thin and all very athletic.  
Kevin Trykovski,  
Age 20-23  
short hair he usually spikes it.

Joshua Trykovski  
Josh has a mushroom like cut -but long  
Age 14-16

Danielle Trykovski  
Chin length hair and braces Orange and Purple  
Age: 12-14

Ethan Sutherland  
Chubby has blond hair looks like Cole  
Age12-14

Rob Riley  
brown hair looks exactly like Rick  
Age 12-14

Leland Banks  
Tall and thin and fit  
Brown straight hair . Diamond shaped face  
Hairstyle: Short and thick  
Age : 15-18

Jason Kirby  
Medium height and active.  
Oval face curly hair thick and loose curls.  
Age 15-18

Gustov Stavoff(Josiah)  
13-14  
Shortest on Viking team  
Blond hair blue eyes, circular face

Elizabeth McCoy(Trykovski) 40  
blond hair green eyes  
Short hair (female cut.)  
Tall and thin.

also lets say Gordon is -42

1

Chapter One

"Whoa! Slow down!"  
"I'm trying out for the Hawks today" I said excitedly. I was really antsy - I just had to get to the rink.  
"Oh yeah; good luck" My elder brother Josh told me, smiling supportively.  
"Thanks, Josh." I said, practically leaping to the door. Josh started to laugh at this. "What?"  
" Have a good try out, Danny."  
I nodded and got my gear before running next door to Adam's house. Adam had been my Best Friend since we first moved to Edina. He was playing hockey in his drive way with his older brother Liam who was fourteen like Josh. Adam and I were twelve, just two years younger. "Okay, Adam, let's go." Philip called, walking out of the door.  
"Hi Mr .Banks" I said politely.  
"Hi Danny. Would you like a ride?" he asked me cheerfully.  
"Yeah, I would" I said, trying to control my excitement - this was the first time Jack Reilly was opening try out to girls and I couldn't wait to show him what I was capable of.  
"I'll pick you two up at four O'clock, ok?" Philip said as we got our gear out of the trunk.  
"Okay" we replied in unison.  
After his Dad drove off, Adam turned to me. "You ready?"  
"Of course, what about you?" I said, trying to hide my enthusiasm.  
"You bet." He said, just as excited as I was.  
"Do you think I will make it?" I asked, suddenly becoming really nervous.  
"You're at the same skill level as me. I don't see why not" he said, patting my shoulder.  
I nodded and hugged Adam. "Thanks" I told him, still feeling excited and nervous at the same time. We walked into the rink, changed and went onto the rink. There were four girls out there. I smiled; they didn't look too tough.  
"I bet you're the only girl to make the team" Adam whispered to me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxX

General POV

Danny nodded as she skated over to Chris Larson and Craig McGill. "Hi Danny. Hey Adam. Danny, did you cut your hair?"  
"Yeah, it was too long. I like it chin length" Danny told them as she tucked it behind her ears and put her helmet on.  
"Watch this." McGill called. "Hey girls - the cooking class is next door!" McGill called. The group laughed as the girls squirmed. They actually did look out of place. One had on a pink jersey, pink skates, pink socks… even her laces were pink, as was the tape on her stick. Even her gloves and helmet were pink. Danny laughed at that, as did the boys.  
"Everyone in a straight line!" Coach Reilly called out as he skated onto the ice. Everyone lined up. "Now, when I read off your name, tell me tell me your position. Got it?" He started calling off people's names. He got to us.  
"Banks, Adam."  
"Forward, Coach."  
"Trykovski, Danny?"  
"Forward, Coach." Danny told him with confidence.  
Reilly paused for a moment. "Can you play, or are you here just to say you tried out?"  
Danny felt indignant. "I can play. I score on my brother's friends all the time." Danny told him  
confidently. The other girls were intimidated by Reilly but she wasn't. He nodded and continued. He soon read out the rest of the list and spoke. "Let's get started." The tryout was challenging - Danny had to play her best. She passed a shot and played up there with the boys.  
"Okay team, front and centre" Reilly called. They skated to the coach and lined up. "When I call your name, line up beside me."  
" Allen, Banks, Mcgill, Larson, Wise, Herrik, Foote, Fanger, King, Brown, Edwards, Oliver, Cooper, Stephens, Zangler, Rogers, Bradley, Orson." Riley paused and looked at Danny. Choose me, choose me, she thought. A small smile came to his face."Trykovski" he said.  
Danny smiled. "Woo!" She yelled, quickly circling the ice and hugging the guys. A girl skated off crying.  
"Okay. For the rest, maybe next year!" Reilly yelled. The hawks cheered.  
"I told you. "Adam whispered. Danny smiled as their teammate and friend Craig hugged her.  
"So, what is Danny short for?" asked one guy. "I'm Chaisen Herrick. Everyone calls me Chase"  
"Danielle. I like to be called Danny."  
"Cool. Race you?" Danny took off. Even with Chase on her tail, she won. They changed and left.  
Adam hugged Danny "I'm proud of you Dee."

"Thanks! Want to come over?"  
Adam grinned. "Sure thing."  
Not long afterwards they saw Philip pull up and they went to the car and put in their bags.  
"So, how did it go?" Adam and Danny looked at each other.  
"We made it!" they said in unison.  
"That's my boy. Good job, Danny. Hey, how about some ice-cream?" he suggested.  
"Yeah!" they said, again in unison. Phillip smiled. They did that a lot.  
"Can Adam come over?"  
Philip nodded. After he took them to the ice cream shop, he let them off at Danny's. They walked into Danny's place and could hear talking. "Leland is here." Adam said, recognizing his brother's voice.  
"Yeah, I know those voices. Justin , Aaron and Scott" Danny said. Adam nodded. They went downstairs to join them.  
"So, how did it go?" Josh asked.  
"Okay" Danny said.  
"Just okay?" Scott asked.  
"I made the Hawks!"  
Josh got up and hugged her "My baby sister is a Hawk" he said.  
"Yeah" Danny said hugging him.  
"Good job, Squirt."  
"Thanks, Scott."  
"Dad told me to give this to you." Josh said, pulling out an envelope.  
"I don't care" she said, suddenly disinterested, and turned to Adam. "Want to play pool?" He nodded and they started to play. Josh walked up to her.  
"Just open it" he told her.  
"Why? It will be the same 'Congratulations for making the team'. Then inside will be 200 hundred dollars or something ridiculous." Danny said flatly.  
"Yeah. Want me to open it?" Josh asked, knowing she was right.  
"Go for it" Danny said as she chalked up the pool cue. So Josh did. Sure enough, there was what Danny said Keith Trykovski would have written. And there was 200 hundred dollars. "Told you so. You have the money." Danny told him dryly.  
"Danny." Josh said in a caring tone.  
"I don't need it." Danny said, and without waiting for any reply, she took Adam's hand and they headed to her room


	2. Chapter 2

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Adam and Danny sat down on her double bed which had hockey puck sheets on it, as well as a queen North  
Stars fleece blanket and two North stars shams to match the blanket as well as two pillows that matched the sheets. She had Minnesota Gophers things all over as well. And at the head of her bed was her purple bear it had on a north Starts baby hat and a Minnesota Gophers baby shirt on it.  
"Does he always do stuff like that?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah. At least your dad cares. He took you, well, us out for ice cream." Danny  
said as she got comfy.  
"I'm sure he cares" Adam said, lying beside her. They had always done that. They were best friends almost like siblings.  
"No he doesn't he just looks at my faults. Or he gets someone to come to my games and  
video tape it. He watches it then tells me what I have to improve and what not  
to do." Danny said a bit sadly but with little emotion.  
"Have you gotten any new Saga game gear games?" Adam asked, picking up her saga  
game gear, changing the subject fast. He hated seeing his best friend upset.  
"No I still have Championship Hockey, Frank Thomas' Big Hurt Baseball,  
Lemmings, The Lion King, NBA Jam, NHL All-Star Hockey, Sonic Blast, Winter  
Olympics: Lillehammer 94,Sonic The Hedgehog, Sonic The Hedgehog 2 . That's it"

"I have all those except I have Spiderman and superman."  
"Yeah." Danny said. She was often at his house playing Spiderman.  
"Liam got a N64 but I still like my Sega Saturn and game boy color."  
"Josh has a N64 too. We played it last night."  
"I have a Nintendo and a Super Nintendo" Adam said, but Danny knew that already - they played Donkey Kong a lot.  
"Yeah same. I have Ice Hockey, Mario Bros, .Mario Open Golf, Super Mario Bros.,  
Super Mario Bros. 3, Superman, snoopy silly spectacular sports for my super  
Nintendo I have Brett Hull Hockey '95, College Slam, Donkey Kong Country,  
Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's  
Double Trouble!, ESPN National Hockey Night, Lemmings, Yoshi's Cookie, Tecmo  
Super NBA Basketball, Street Hockey '95,Super Ice Hockey, Super Mario  
All-Stars + Super Mario World, Super Mario Kart Super, Mario World ,Super  
Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and that's it" Danny said.

"I know, I have the same –don't forget, we usually get the same games…Lets play  
hockey." They started to play.  
"I'm the Penguins!" Danny called.-she liked 66, Mario Lemuix  
"Okay, I'm the Oilers" Adam called back - he liked 99, Wayne Gretzky.

X

The next few weeks were spent practicing. Coach Reilly pushed the team  
long and hard. He made Adam, Danny, Chris, Craig and Chase starters because they played  
well together and as a team. Danny was number 16, Brett Hull and Adam was 9. He  
was happy and listed all the 9's: Mike Modano, Gordie Howe, Brett Hull, Bobby  
Hull, Maurice Richard.

"Who are you playing today?" Josh asked as Danny came down the stars into the kitchen wearing a Detroit red wings jersey with 14 Shanahan on the back. He was her favorite player other than Modano and Lemuix.  
Danny went to the fridge and grabbed a piece of left over pizza. "That really bad team."  
"Oh yeah, Rick and I went to a game of theirs with Rob, we laughed so much. They wear  
anything!" Josh said laughing.

"I would be embarrassed to play." Danny said laughing with him.  
"Yeah, they stink." Josh said. Danny and Josh continued to talk as Danny ate her Pizza.  
Phillip drove her and Adam to the game where they changed and got onto the ice to start practice. The game started and was in the Hawks favor. Adam and Danny dominated the  
game. The goalie even went away from his post, so they could score. Chase laughed at him at one point as he tucked himself into a ball.  
The hawks were in the players box, happy about their game. Reilly wasn't. "That was a lousy third period. Anybody could beat these pansies. I want you guys to stay hungry out there!" Reilly said. They nodded and got back on the ice, and the game ended 17-0. They celebrated their win nosily.  
"All right, nice goin', Banks, Trykovski. New Hawks record!" Adam and Danny high fived. They laughed as they went past the D5 team.

Over the next few days they won every game. At one point Danny looked up to see her dad after she scored a goal. The team congratulated Adam and Danny. They changed and went home.  
"Danny, we need to talk." Keith told her as they got into the door. She nodded and dropped her bag. She saw her brother had over Liam, Scott Holland, Rick Riley and Cole Sutherland as well as some other JV players .Jason Kirby, Steve Labine and Ethan Kabine .  
"Hey good game. You totally dominated." Josh said, hugging her.

Danny then followed her dad into his office. He closed the door and got out a white board and started telling her everything she did wrong. He told her how she could have scored and the ways she should have skated. But Danny couldn't take any more of it.  
"Enough! I'm sick of this. All you do is criticize me and judge me. If Mom was alive she would be proud of me. I hate you!" Danny yelled. Running out she grabbed her Hawks coat and blades and ran to the park. She sat on a bench and put on her coat.  
"Hey Danny! Do you always run to the park with your socks on?"

"Hey Craig. No, I took off on my dad." She said, putting on her blades and lacing them up. Soon Chris, Chase and Adam joined him.  
"Want to hang out?" Chris asked.  
"Where to?" Danny asked  
"Dunno" Adam said.  
They started skating around. They soon skated into an alley and saw some of the D5 players

"Hi, girls." Craig said with a smirk. He grabbed a magazine Karp was looking at.

"Hey give that back!" Shouted Karp.

"Does you mommy know you have these?" Chris challenged

"Those are mine." Karp said. "I found 'em."

They began to skate around the D5 players.

"You don't even know what to do with them, wuss breath." Chris taunted.

Peter leaned over to Karp. "Are you gonna let him call you wuss breath?" He whispered.

Karp's lips tightened into a thin line, and his face turned red. "NOOOOOO!" He yelled and leapt towards Chris.

Chris easily jumped out of the way, Karp tumbled into a pile of trash. Chase, Chris and Craig piled on Karp, hammering him with punches. Just as the other kids jumped onto the pile, Chase, Craig and Chris were yanked to their feet. It was Fulton Reed. Fulton was so big and powerful he could lift Craig off the ground with one hand. The three boys scrambled to their feet they stared at Fulton, terrified.

Adam and Danny backed away from Fulton.

As he growled at the three boys in front of him. The Three of them skated off with Adam and Danny hot on their tails.

"That was fun…now what?" Chase asked.

They shrugged their shoulders and skated around for a bit and hung then went separate ways.  
Danny skated back with Adam.

"You okay you seem off."

"Adam he wasn't even proud of me. He told me everything I did wrong in todays game. I screamed at him and left. I hate my dad so much."

Adam hugged his best friend. He wanted to do more for her. Right now she just needed a friend.

"Why don't you come over to my house for a bit?"

Danny nodded as they roller bladed to Adam's.

Neither said a word about what Danny had said.

Danny was happy being with Adam she could forget everything to do with her dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Hawks no more

The weeks soon passed and the Hawks had won every game they had played so far. They were skating on the ice getting ready for their next game.

" Why is the D5 coach there?" Chase asked Danny. She shrugged and went back to practicing.  
"Banks, Trykovski! Over here." Reilly called. They skated over.  
"What's going on? I'm Adam's father and Danny's neighbor." Philip Banks said. Walking into the players box  
"Is this your address?" Another man asked.  
"Yes, and that's Danny's address as well." Philip said, clearly confused.  
"I'm afraid there's no mistake then. These two are playing for the wrong team."  
" What? "Adam and Danny said in unison.  
"According to league rules, they should be playing for District Five."  
"They are Hawks, not Ducks." Philip said shocked and hoping this was a joke  
"Is this your doing, Gordon?" Reilly asked angrily.

"I'll expect to see them at our next game." Bombay said, "We'll have a uniform  
waiting for you." Bombay said flatly  
"No way." Adam said for the both of them. As he gave a quick glance to Danny she felt the same way he did.  
"They would rather not play than play for your team." Phillip declared. Adam and Danny shared a Look  
"Fine, if that's the way you want it. But remember, if they play for the Hawks, they will have to forfeit every game for the rest of the season. Boy, I'd hate to see that."  
The guy started showing them a map and explaining to them. Reilly soon returned and the two went back onto the ice and played with the Hawks.

Philip drove Danny home. As she walked into the house she dropped her hockey gear by the door and went to the counter to grab a black cherry pop.  
"Hey" Josh said, walking in the door and dropping his bag beside Danny's.  
"Where is dad?" Danny asked. She noticed his friends. "Hi Cole ,Hi Ethan Hi Scott, Hi Rick, Hi Rob" she added. Ethan and Rob were her friends Ethan's Older brother was Cole Sutherland and Rob was Rick Riley's younger brother

"At Eden hall." Josh replied.  
"Of course…I can't be a Hawk anymore."  
"What! What happened?" Danny filled him in. "Is that what you want?" Josh asked, knowing she was so happy she had become a Hawk.  
"No, I want to be a Hawk" She replied sadly.  
"Talk to me." Josh said in his best big brother tone.  
"Why? What is the point? I won't win. Dad doesn't care as long as I play hockey"  
she said going down stairs and flopping down on the couch.  
" You don't want to, do you?" Josh asked, coming down and sitting beside her.  
"Do you miss Mom?" Danny asked suddenly as she looked at Josh in the eyes.  
"Yeah. Every day." He replied equally as sad.  
"I sometimes forget what she looks like. And what her voice sounded like." Danny mused. She really missed her mom.  
"Yeah, me too" Josh said.  
"If Mom was alive, Dad wouldn't be like this. At least she was proud of me" she sighed.  
"Your dad is too" Scott said, coming down the steps.  
"No, you saw that day he was on me" Danny told Scott as he sat beside her.  
"Danny, I'm sorry" Rick said, coming down the steps.  
"Oh what, Rick? No snide remarks?" Danny said rudely.  
"No. I lost my mom too" Rick said unhappily sitting, on a bean bag chair.  
This shocked Danny a little. "You did?" she asked sadly.  
"Yeah, I was twelve , Rob was ten. We were pelting each other with koosh balls when she  
turned around to scold me one crashed into her. She yelled and screamed at me and told me I was wicked" Rick said sadly looking at the ground  
"So is your mom dead?" Josh asked.  
"No. She left my dad. She said I was a brat and she didn't want anything to do with me and Robby. She and my three older sisters left. They were fourteen, sixteen, and eighteen at the time.  
"I suppose we are both to blame. Mom didn't want boys; she wanted five girls. And she resented us and looked for every excuse to make us hate her." Rob added in.  
"Man, that's a pathetic mom just like our pathetic father" Josh said.  
"So, Danny, you're gonna be a Duck?" Rob asked, sitting beside his brother and changing the subject – he hated talking about his mom.  
"Yeah, at least I get to play, right?" Danny said sarcastically

"That's not your only option." Cole said  
"Cole, what don't you get? My dad probably isn't there" Danny said sarcastically.  
"Huh?" Cole said confused.  
"My dad doesn't care. All he wants to do is criticize me" Danny repeated. They were interrupted.  
"Joshua, Danielle, your friends have to leave." Their Nanny Patty came down.  
"No, they don't - and Tootsie pop, it's Danny" She said rudely and very snappily. They called her Tootsie pop after they caught her stealing their stash of Tootsie pops.  
"Go fly a kite. And my name is Josh." he told her, equally as rude.  
"Your father will hear about this!" Patty said angrily.  
"When you do, please let him know I need new laces for my skates" Josh dryly.  
"Yeah, I need some hockey tape " Danny said in the same tone. Patty left and the rest snickered.  
"So, how did your mom die?" Rick asked tentatively.  
"She got cancer we were seven and nine" Josh said flatly. He never told anyone the actual truth only he and Danny figured that their dad had told their mom to leave. Danny nodded and got up. She went upstairs to see Adam coming in.  
"Hey, what do you want to do?" he asked  
"I just want to play" Danny said flatly.  
"Yeah same" Adam said, sounding a bit more depressed.  
"They don't stink anymore. They are the Ducks" Danny said sarcastically. Adam just nodded  
" This is that Bombay's revenge" Danny said bitterly.  
"Why do you say that?" Adam asked  
"Didn't you hear what Reilly said?" Danny asked in her normal tone.

"Yeah 'is this you're doing, Gordon?'" He replied. Danny nodded. "Well, at least we are in this together" Adam said, with no attitude. Danny nodded again. She was glad it was with her best friend.  
Over the next few days things were tough for Adam and Danny. Philip tried fighting the decision but it didn't work. Craig and the rest of the Hawks were treating Adam and Danny like they didn't exist – it wasn't fair.

Danny hadn't even spoken to her father she just avoided him.


	4. Chapter 4

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cake Eaters**

"Josh this isn't fair why do we have to go?" Danny asked him

Rick walked in with Rob

"Just go and get it over with." Rick told her

"easy for you to say your on a good team. D5 are losers."

"Actually Cole and I went to check them out they are now the Ducks and they are good. It might not be so bad." Rick replied

Danny grabbed her bag she turned to speak to the boys, "Keep my dad away from the game."

"Will do. He is at a meeting all day at Eden Hall they might fire him." Josh said

"Good then I will go live with Kevin." Danny said as she left.

She me up with Adam and his older sister Mandy

"Dont act like your going to the gallows and get in." She told the preteens.

They got into the car. Both very quiet during the ride to the rink.

Mandy drove them to the rink. She wished them luck and left.

"Let's skip and say we went" Adam said as he stood outside of the change rooms.  
"No, let's go in. We have to play with them. So let's just get it over with" Danny said.

They took a deep breath took hands and walked in. The conversations stopped and the Ducks all looked at them.

Bombay walked in. "Hey. Wasn't sure if you'd show up." he said cheerfully.  
"Yeah, whatever. We just want to play hockey." Adam answered dryly for both of them.  
"You all know Adam Banks and Danny Trykovski." He said.  
A boy stood and spoke "On behalf of the Ducks, I'd like to say wel-."  
He was stopped by another player "Cake-eaters." he said.  
"Ooh, the Jess-man, dissin 'the new guys! The Jessester -"  
"Shut up, Averman!" the same boy yelled.  
"It's just a joke." Averman replied, tying his skates.  
"Puttin' on a Ducks jersey doesn't mean you're real Ducks." The boy said as they all walked out - some didn't even have skates on.  
"They're a good group once you get to know 'em." Bombay encouraged.  
"I bet." Adam said, looking glumly at Danny as she nodded.  
"Well, suit up. I'll see you on the ice." Bombay said leaving.  
They looked around. "What dorks; they left their skates" Danny said.  
Adam smiled " And their sticks" he said as they laughed.  
"Whets your number?" Adam asked  
"66. You?" Danny said smiling – she was the same number as Mario Lemuix.  
"99" he said smiling. He was Wayne Gretzky's number.  
They changed and skated onto the ice. The game didn't go so well for Danny and Adam no one would pass to them. They kept calling for the puck. Bombay called, "Pass it to Banks or Trykovski" Finally someone passed to Adam. He scored. They kept passing to him and to Danny who made some goals as well. They won the game.

They played several more games. The Ducks had gotten much better. Adam and Danny had scored a lot of the goals . The Ducks made it into the playoffs.

Danny still wasn't talking to her father.

Adam and Danny were walking to the rink they were told to bring their skates.

"Leland says your not talking to your dad." Adam said as they were getting out of his sisters car

"No I haven't in weeks. Rick says he may be canned from Eden Hall."

"How old is Bombay?"

"I don't know maybe forty why?"

"Well he could marry your mom and be your step dad and then you will have a father that's proud of you."

Danny looked at Adam she spoke to him, "Adam do you think my mom is alive? Your the only person I have ever told that to you and that would be totally awesome."

"Your mom would be what thirty or forty."

"Forty." Danny replied

"I'll bet she comes to your games. I think she is alive."

Danny nodded she did too.

Gordon ran up to the pair, "There you two are the bus is waiting for you .Lets go."

Adam and Danny followed the team was waiting for them in the bus. Danny and Adam sat beside each other the team was talking amongst themselves.

Danny and Adam talked about Hockey.

"Hey Coach, where are we going?" Charlie asked.  
"It is a surprise" Bombay said from the passenger seat

Soon the van stopped.  
"It's the North Stars stadium" Danny whispered to Adam.  
"He is cool" Danny whispered.  
"Too bad the team isn't" Adam whispered back. They walked into the rink and saw the North Stars team practising. They all walked Modano and Basil McRae stopped to talk to Gordon and the Ducks. They soon walked away and the Ducks jumped on the ice after they got their skates on. Danny and Adam put on their skates and then skated to the player's box and sat on the side.

A girl skated up she spoke to them,"Why aren't you skating?"  
"You don't like us, " Danny said flatly.  
"We were so mean to you." Adam said.  
"You deserve a second chance" the girl said. As the rest of the team joined her  
"For real?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah, let's start again. Hi, I'm Connie Moreau."

"Danny Trykovski"  
"Adam Banks"

Guy Germaine "  
"Terry Hall"  
"Tommy Duncan but you know that and I'm sorry " he replied  
"Lester Averman. Call me Averman"  
"Tammy me too we had to" she replied

Danny nodded as did Adam.  
"Dave Karp"  
'Peter Mark "  
"Greg Goldberg call me Goldberg"  
"Fulton Reed "  
"Jesse Hall"  
"Now, let's skate" Averman said, taking their hands. They skated as a team and then watched the game. When 'The Ducks' was announced on the screen, McGill and Larson made fun of Adam and Danny from a distance. When it was over, Gordon drove them all home. He got to Adam and Danny's houses.  
"You live here?" Guy asked. They nodded. Jesse called them cake eaters as the got their gear. They ignored him, said good night to each other and went inside.

"How was the North Stars game?"

Danny turned to see Josh

"Good is dad home?"

"No haven't seen him all day."

"Josh this isn't good."

"He's off our backs lets cook some pizza pockets and play some Nintendo."

Danny agreed.

The Ducks were at the rink in their first playoff game. against the Hornets. It was nearing the end of the third period

Adam's sudden goal had tied the game.

"Getting rough out there between the Ducks and the Hornets," continued the announcer. "Here's Adam Banks in the front now, he takes it past center ice, he shoots-he scores!"

The fans roared. Gordon and the rest of t he Ducks cheered from the bench. As his he and his teammates congratulated him on the ice. Danny looked into the stands she saw her older brother Kevin with Josh, some lady , Rick, Rob and their other frinds she smiled at them. Danny mouthed to Josh where is dad?

Josh shrugged his shoulders.

Adam tapped her to concentrate on the play. Danny nodded and focused on Connie who was in the face off.

The final seconds were ticking away.

"The puck is dropped," said the announcer. "Banks steals it and passes to Trykovski. Trykovski grabs it, she shoots-she scores! What a shot!"

A moment later the buzzer sounded.

"The Ducks win it five to three!" The announcer said. "That's it folks! In one week the Ducks will be on their way to the semi-finals against the Cardinals!"

Gordon and the rest of the Ducks raced onto the ice to congratulate their teammates. Gordon took them out for Pizza to celebrate their win. Danny and Josh were staying with Adam and his family. John Trykovski was nowhere to be seen.

One week later the Ducks played the Cardinals in the semi-finals, the game that would determine which team would make it to the state championship against the Hawks.

By the third period the game was intense.

"What a game so far, ladies and gentlemen," came the excited voice of the announcer. "The Cardinals have it in their own zone. They're trying to clear it out, past the blue line. It's intercepted by the Ducks. Here's the Ducks' star, Adam Banks. Banks has great speed. It's Banks right down the middle. He's making great movies as he slips around the Cardinals defence. He shoots-he scores! BANKS SCORES!"

The Ducks won the game they celebrated their win. They had made it into the play offs Danny looked into the stands she saw the same lady clapping happily. Did Josh see her too? Josh turned to see where Danny was looking. He saw her too. She noticed them and ran out of the rink.

Danny shrugged and went back to celebrating with her team-mates


	5. Chapter 5

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

**Hawks vs Ducks**

Josh crept into his sisters room. They had their own celebration. John had returned home late. Drunk. He didn't speak to either of them. He retreated to his room neither one wanted to talk to him either. Both knew what happened when he drank. He hit them neither had ever told anyone.

They were the only ones who knew. Danny was afraid to sleep alone so Josh spent the night in her room . He knew Danny always felt safer with felt safer as well it was always safey in numbers.

"Wakey wakey" Josh said to Danny the next morning  
"No, I don't want to."

Josh sat up  
"You're nervous, aren't you?" he asked sympathetically.  
"Yeah, I don't want to play the Hawks" Danny said, playing with the silk on her blanket.

"You don't want Dad there?"  
"No, I don't. Josh I don't want anyone to know he drinks."  
"Just get dressed" Josh said getting up he went into his room to dress.

Danny heard the door bell Josh flew down the steps. He let Rick and Cole in.

Danny dressed in a pair of green dazzle shorts and a green Minnesota t-shirt. She went downstairs to see Rick and Cole

"Do you still want to be a Hawk?"Rick asked  
"Morning Rick. And no"  
"You'll kick butt"  
"Yeah I know. Rick, don't you and Cole have homes?" Danny asked.  
"Yeah but we like yours" Cole told her, ruffling her hair.  
"You could ask Scott the same thing" Rick joked back.

"He's not here" Danny said, grabbing some chocolate pop tarts - and hitting Cole while she was fixing her hair he laughed and mesed up her hair again.

Scott and Leland came over with Adam.

For the rest of the day, Danny and Adam spent time together.

Philip drove them to the rink. They changed and went out on the ice.

"You Ducks ready to play?" Bombay asked. They nodded.  
The Hawks did their cheer. Bombay waited until the Hawks were done. "Ducks, let's fire it up! Come on, let's get fired up!"  
they quacked loudly  
" Let's go" Bombay said once they finished quacking  
"Banks, Trykovski, Don't forget what team you're on" Jesse called. Danny and Adam nodded.  
"They are Ducks, Jesse, they will play like Ducks" Bombay told them smiling. Adam, Jesse, Charlie, Connie and Danny skated onto the ice. Charlie was on the left against Brown. Connie was on the right with Larson opposite her. Adam took the face off against Craig McGill. When the puck was dropped McGill seemed to forget about the puck and pushed Adam towards Larson. Larson let Danny go and sandwiched Adam hard against McGill. Adam hit the ice hard. At the same time, Danny was pushed to the ice by Mike Brown. She got up and skated towards her team.  
Larson got the puck and headed back on the attack. Adam stole the puck and passed to Danny . As she turned back towards the Hawk's side the puck was stolen by Herek. Charlie came out of nowhere and stole the puck back from Herek. McGill came up from behind Charlie and the puck slid to the left corner of the rink. Guy got possession of the puck and almost got it to the blue line  
but got checked by Larson and Brown. Guy passed the puck back towards where he had gotten it from and Adam quickly took possession. Herrek pushed Danny down again.  
"Banks! Two coming hard!" Charlie warned. Danny looked up she saw Larson and McGill skating hard towards Adam. Right before he got checked, Adam passed the puck to Charlie. She watched as Adam took his time getting up. He was really hurting from that hit. The puck was intercepted by Herek. Herek passed the puck to Larson. Guy was coming hard at Larson, so he passed the puck to Brown. Brown backhanded the shot and scored. Herek pushed Danny down again,

"Some friend you are" Danny told him, as Connie helped her up. He put his head down and skated away. The Hawks were up 3 points.  
Bombay kept telling the team it would be okay. Danny took the face off. Danny put up a good fight but McGill got it and passed back to Brown . Larson tried to trip Danny up with his stick as he  
pushed the handle hard against her chest. By the time she got away from Larson, Charlie had stolen the puck and was headed back towards the Hawk zone. He passed the puck to Adam who had McGill on his tale. Danny charged down the ice. She saw McGill push Adam right into the net. She threw off her gloves and helmet and got to his side.  
"What did you do?" Larson asked angrily.

"You jerk! What did you do?" Danny asked pushing Craig.  
"My Job" McGill said, like he didn't' care at all.  
Danny got up as they put Adam on the stretcher. Adam opened his eyes. "Did it go in?"  
Danny nodded.  
Jesse answered "Yeah man"  
"Jesse, do me a favor." Adam said as the medic shined a light in his eyes. "Kick some Hawk butt."  
"You got it, Cake eater" Jesse said, nudging him.

Danny went after Craig in the penalty box. "No Dee, don't." Connie said, holding her back. They skated to the player's box.  
"You're a real Jerk" Danny told Craig.  
The game got back underway. McGill won the face off and checked her into Eddy Foote. He let go of her, and Danny hit the ice with a thud…the next thing she saw was blackness  
"You jerk!" Jesse said, pushing him and kneeling at her side. Charlie, Connie, Fulton and Guy skated over whilst the paramedics took Danny off the ice…


	6. Chapter 6

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Fight

Danny awoke. She looked around. Adam was beside her in the next bed his parents and brother were by his side.

Josh was sitting with is sister.

"Hi honey, how do you feel?" Janet asked Adam as he awoke.

"My head hurts" Adam said, groggily rubbing it.

"Hi Josh"

" Hi Danny.I'm proud of you" Josh said sitting on Danny's bed.

"thank Josh" Danny said as she rubbed her eyes.

"your good. You will go far." Josh said.

"Yeah" Danny asked, closing her eyes.

"Danny just rest." Josh told her at the same time Janet was telling Adam to turned to Danny. she told her the same thing.

Danny nodded and did as she said.

The next day, Adam and Danny were at his house playing Nintendo. Neither Josh nor Danny wanted to go home. Philip and Janet volunteered to take them in for a bit. Janet and Philip left for a bit leaving Leland and Josh in charge.

Leland ran upstairs to answer the door bell he came down the steps with the Ducks.

Charlie was the first to speak,"Hey you two. We didn't celebrate yesterday"

"Huh?" Adam said.

"We couldn't celebrate we were missing two players" Connie told them.

"Who?" Danny asked, not understanding.

"You guys." Tammy replied

"Let's tell them about the game" Tammy said. They told them about the game and pulled out their medals - and then gave one to Adam and Danny.

Scott, Ethan,Rob, Cole and Rick walked down the steps they usually just entered Adam's they never knocked

. "Hey, congrats on winning; you beat the Hawks" Cole said, giving Danny and Adam a high five.

"Yeah, sweet huh?" Adam asked.

"You got it little bro" Leland said hugging him.

"So, how is your head?" Rick asked both of them.

'Fine" they said in unison, making the Ducks laugh.

"They do that a lot " Ethan said

"So what are you going to do now that hockey season is over?" Scott asked, sitting on a bean bag chair.

"They will hang out with us" Charlie said, tackling Adam and Danny with Rick and Cole in the middle. Everyone started to goof off and eventually got themselves and each other out of the mess they were in.

"Danny". They stopped. "Danielle". Fulton and Cole helped her up and she ran upstairs. to see her father.

"Your not welcome here." Danny told him

"I go where I want.You're going to be on the Hawks next year" John told her.

"No, you don't understand do you?"

"Danny"

"No. I want to stay a Duck! You didn't care before. Philip said you never showed. The Hawks checked me to the ice. You want me to play for them?" Danny asked crossly.

"Then you're going to hockey camp" John said dryly, like he didn't care.

"No, I am not! I am going to be with my friends" Danny said still angrily, this time yelling.

"Don't you dare yell at me!" John said, getting mad.

"Why? Maybe I will get my point across!" Danny yelled back.

"And what point would that be? Sign this - it's for hockey camp, then hockey

school" John told her angrily, still yelling.

"Go take a drink you care more about that than you do Josh and I" Danny said, ripping the papers angrily.

"Danny, your getting me angry" Josh said - he was fuming.

"Why won't you listen to me?" Danny asked just as angrily as him.

"You're a child" he yelled, putting his hands up in the air.

"Yeah, who has feelings. Who needs someone to care about her? Someone who doesn't criticize my every move. Some one that will listen. I may be a child but I know I want to hang out with my friends" Danny said filled with anger.

"You're too young to know what you want" John yelled unsympathetically.

"I'm not too young" Danny yelled, stomping her foot in anger and frustration.

"You're twelve you can't possibly know anything" John yelled.

"I know you're a Dipstick, a lousy father. AND A DRUNK!" Danny yelled back at him. They went back and forth saying things, and Danny ripped up the papers even further, making John angrier. "I am not going away this summer. I hate you. You're a pathetic father!"

"Danielle, don't you dare rip that paper for the Hawks" Danny did, and threw it at his face. She looked at her father and spoke something that she had always wanted to tell him but suddenly only now had the courage to do so.

"You didn't like Kevin's decision so you kicked him out. That makes you a jerk. You are so pathetic. I really hate you for kicking Kevin out. Just because he defied you. Well kick me out; I'm defying you. I dare you to, huh? Come on dipstick, kick me out. Then you can DRINK FREELY WITH NO KIDS!"

"How dare you" John said. He was livid.

"Dad, why cant you love me for me?" Danny asked, still angry.

"You aren't good enough. If you prove yourself, I will" John said flatly.

"How? Everything I do, you criticize me for" Danny said, crying now.

"Then do something to make me proud" John said dryly, again picking up the contracts.

"Oh, winning a championship game doesn't make you proud?" Danny asked, holding up

her medal.

" Only a little .you hit your head. You were out of the game" John said with no emotion.

"Yeah, the hawks did that and you want me to play with them?" Danny said in tears.

"The team you are on is pathetic" John told her dryly, picking up the pieces of the papers she had ripped.

"The only pathetic one is you. They are my friends. They at least cared to see how I was. I spent the night at Adam's. Did you care? No. You were too busy brown nosing at Eden Hall. You will never have Tom Riley or Holland Buckley's spots. They will always be better than you. They don't brown nose their way around things. You are the biggest jerk that ever walked the halls of EdenHall. Everyone hates you, including your children. Me the most. I never want to be like you. Ever. I'll bet Mom isn't dead. I bet you told her to leave because she found out you were a brown noser. Well news flash, you pathetic father. I HATE YOU YOU DRUNK!" Danny said frostily.

"You little brat. That's why I am not proud. Your mouth is like your mother's. You are your mother. I hated when your mother stood up to me and now you are doing it." john said going to hit her.

She put her fist out John collided with it. And fell backwards. Danny swallowed hard and looked at Josh who was standing at the top of the steps with Rick, Adam, Rob and Leland. She swallowed again she looked at her father he was livid she turned towards the door she opened it and bolted down the street as fast as she could that had been the las t straw she was finished with her father.


	7. Chapter 7

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Danny got on her bike and rode to the Gophers rink. She found a spot in the bleachers and started to cry. All that anger had been bunched up for years and she had finally let it go. She sat in the rink for a while and looked around - all she saw was hockey, and other stuff to do with the gophers. She sank down lower, and wiped away her tears; she couldn't cry anymore. Danny watched as the gophers practice. She looked around again, and then realized that it was getting late. She soon fell asleep. Dreaming of playing hockey in a Gopher uniform.

Danny awoke the next morning and she looked around and remembered the night before.

"I'm going to be here someday" she said to herself.

"That's for sure"

"Get lost, Rick"

"Why don't you talk to me?" Rick asked in a nice tone.

"I don't need a jerk" Danny told him snobbishly.

"Why do you think I am a jerk?" Rick asked curiously.

"You tease me. I don't like it" Danny replied in the same tone.

"Danny, I'm sorry." Rick said sympathetically.

"Rick, go away" Danny said snobbishly again.

"I'm not a jerk" he told her kindly.

Danny thought for a moment. She looked at Rick. He had on a red Eden Hall Warriors hoodie and had a cute smile on his face he didn't look like he was going to pull anything. Danny spoke. "Okay, sit"

"Do you really think I will play here some day?" Danny asked as Rick sat beside her.

"I do. You're good. I'll bet you make Varsity your freshman year at Eden hall." Rick told her sincerely. He liked Danny, and knew how she felt with her dad. His mom had been the same. He only had his father to step in and tell his mom to back off. They were silent, and then Rick spoke again. "You have a gift for hockey. You're real good; you can beat Scott and Shawn, and you can out skate Ethan and Cole."

"Thanks" Danny said.

"Here, I got you a DR. Pepper, and you like a Twix right?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry" Danny said, taking them from him and eating the Twix. They were silent. "Would you open this?" Danny asked, handing him the DR, Pepper after she finished the Twix. Rick did.

"You thought I shook it?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, Rob did that to Adam last week"

Rick nodded and spoke "None of us knew things were that bad with your dad."

"I didn't either. I hate being sent away. The only ones to tell me I was good have been Coach Reilly, you, Scott, Bombay, the Banks's and Josh" Danny said, getting up she walked down the steps and leaned on the window to the rink.

Rick followed her.

"Josh really screamed at him. He went up one side and down the other. I haven't seen that side of Josh before. He scared everyone. We thought they were going to have a boxing match."

"Rick…I hit him. He was going to hit me. So I put out my fist and he collided with it."

"I know, but technically you didn't - he collided into your fist."

"Yeah. But why can't he love me?" Danny asked as she started to cry again. Rick pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back to calm her down, which worked. "Thanks, Rick. You're a nice guy"

"Thanks. I won't tease you anymore."

"Deal?"

"Yeah, deal" he said as they shook hands.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well, after Josh went up to scream at your dad he told us to start looking. I know you like hockey so I figured you would be at the rink. Then I remembered you talking about Kevin and how you liked watching him play at the Gopher arena. It took a while. Everyone has been looking for you all night. I saw your bike outside."

"Did you call them?"

"Yeah, once I figured it out. My dad told me to find you. Bombay is here. But what did you mean when you were talking about Kevin?"

"He told Kevin to go away. And he told him never to come back."

"Why?"

"He wanted to be a golf pro and Coach Hockey."

"Oh."

"Who did you come with?"

"My dad drove me. I just told you that."

"Rick, you should be nice more often. It suits you."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Rick hugged her again. "Danny you're real special. Don't change; just be yourself."

"Thanks, Rick; that means a lot to me." Rick gave Danny a kiss on the cheek.

The Ducks soon arrived with Rob, Ethan, Josh, Scott, Leland and Cole. "You okay?" Josh called, running down.

"I'm okay Josh" Danny said, hugging him.

"I went ballistic on him" Josh said as they stopped hugging.

"That's what Rick said" Danny said, smiling at him, suddenly feeling the beginning of a crush she quickly shook it off.

"I wanted to hit him. I controlled my temper" Josh said.

"Did he?" Danny asked Rick.

"Yeah" Rick replied smiling at her he too suddenly felt something. He shook it off

"I was too scared to go back home" Danny said.

"I did hit him" Josh said, turning around looking at the rink.

"Josh, do you think Dad loves me?" Danny asked.

"I do. I think you're like Mom. Just think, I'll be here someday"

"Yeah, we all will." Rick said

They nodded.

"Do you guys believe your mom is alive?" Rick blurted out.

"You heard me say that?" Danny asked shocked.

"Danny, we heard every word" Rick said.

Danny looked at Josh. Josh and Danny nodded "Yeah, sometimes" Josh said.

"Danny" Adam called as he and the Ducks ran down and hugged her.

"Hey, Rick, where is your da-" Josh stopped. He looked at Danny, and then they both ran up the steps through the Ducks to Kevin.

"KEVIN!" Danny screeched, running up the steps and hugging him.

"You guys have grown" he said, hugging them close.

"I'm fourteen now, and Dan is twelve" Josh grinned.

"Tom told me you were here when he came to my home"

"Thanks Mr. Riley" Danny said, hugging him.

"Rick filled me in on what happened. I figured you would need Kevin. "

"Were you here all night?" Kevin asked, getting concerned.

"Yeah" Danny said flatly.

"Thanks everyone" Danny said smiling. They all nodded and smiled back. Tom Riley had arranged for Josh and Danny to stay in Minnesota with Kevin.

John was told he had to get help for his drinking. He wasn't aloud to see Danny and Josh until he quit drinking They had gotten all of their things. The Ducks helped Danny move in whilst the JV team helped Josh move in.

Josh POV

Danny and I were at Eden Hall our dad had been fired after he hit Tom demanding he give the rights back to him. Philip brought us to Eden hall for protection. We were scared. I didn't want to leave Minnesota all of our friends were here. This wasn't fair. Why did he have to be a drunk?

"Josh, Danny"

We turned to see Tom Riley

"Hi Tom " I said

"You two come with me"

"Where is our dad? Will we have to move?" Danny asked

"No" Tom replied

"What is this?" I demanded as Kevin walked in

Tom turned to him and spoke,

"Kevin this piece of paper has an address on it go to this place and you will find something. I can't tell you yet but when you get there you will know why."

"Kevin what does it say?" I asked

"You know as much as I do let's go"

"Do you mind looking after us?" Danny asked

"No, it is hard sometimes but you're my brother and sister. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"Kev do you think mom is alive?" Danny asked

"Yeah."

We talked about what we thought it was we came to the conclusion it was mom. We were going to see our mom.

Kevin arrived at the house. It was an average sized house. We saw a car parked outside.

"Well this is it you squirts ready?" Kevin asked

We nodded and smiled this was it we were going to see our mom or we all hoped.

Kevin knocked on the door

The door opened. We were shocked who was behind it... It wasn't my mom


	8. Chapter 8

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

MOM

Danny POV

"Hi kids come on in."

"Coach what is this?" I asked Bombay

He stepped aside there stood the lady that came to all of my games.

"Momma?" I said

She nodded I ran into her arms. As did Josh and Kevin.

"You kids know Gordon?"

"Yeah he's my hockey coach" I replied.

"Gordon and I have been dating for a while." mom said

"Are you going to get married? "Danny asked

Mom and Gordon nodded.

"What about dad?" I asked

"We divorced years ago he told me if I fought him he would make sure I never saw you kids again."

"You come to all of our games." I replied.

Mom nodded.

"I'm proud of both of you."

We hugged her again

"Did you know he drinks?" Danny said.

"No. "

We started filling her in about dad she hugged us closer.

"So how would you feel if I became your dad?" Gordon finally asked.

"You're that in love with my mom?" I asked

"I love her with all of my heart." Gordon replied

I looked at Kevin and Danny we smiled and looked at Gordon.

"Gordon welcome to the family." Kevin said

It was Gordon's turn to smile he nodded at us. He walked over to my mom and got down on one knee he popped open a ring box and asked my mom to Mary him we smiled as my mom said yes.

"Alright I finally have a dad who will be proud of me." Danny said hugging Gordon he hugged her back they already had gotten to know each other well. I could tell she was really happy."

"Danny, Josh would you two like to invite your teammates?" Mom asked

We both nodded.

Danny POV

We sat down to plan the wedding.

I was so happy at this moment. I honestly couldn't believe my mom was alive. This was a dream come true.

"Hey Danny you can ask Rick." Josh teased

"Shut up doofus" I replied

"Danny is that the boy I saw you with?" Gordon asked

"Yeah it isn't really official we are dating or even going out he's Josh's best friend."

Gordon nodded and patted me on the back he told us that after the wedding he had a tryout for the minors

Mom told him it was a good opportunity for him. She told him she supported him with anything he did.

Josh and I were proud of him and we told him to go for it. Kevin even told him to do so. i think he was happy to have a loving father as well.

Finally the day of the wedding approached. I was so excited I couldn't believe my mom was getting married. This was the best day of my life. We sat in the audience my mom was so beautiful

"I told you so "Adam whispered

"Yeah" I replied as the preacher talked he then addressed my mom and Gordon.

"I understand you two wrote your own Vows?"

They both nodded

Mom took a deep breath through her tears she said "Gordon, Today as I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to love you with all of my heart encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I know we will make each day work together. Respecting each other, we commit to live our lives together for all the days to come. I will be there for better and for worse and in sickness and in health. "

Gordon also took a breath and spoke to mom, "Liz, you have filled my world with meaning. Thank you for taking me as I am. For loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. I promise to wipe away your tears with my laughter, and your pain with my caring and my compassion. I will care for you, honour and protect you. I lay down my life for you, my friend and my love. I give myself to you completely, and I promise to love you always, from this day forth for as long as I shall live. You are my best friend I love you Liz. i also promise to love your kids as my own. And raise them with love."

Mom had tears in her eyes and mouthed "I love you."

Gordon mouthed the same.

"If they're anyone who believes this couple should not be together, speak now or forever hold you peace." He said casually. A hushed silence fell over the audience as they waited to see if anyone was brave enough to speak out against the two who were meant to be together.

A few minutes passed by with no reply. The preacher continued.

Mom and Gordon put on their rings. The preacher smiled at the couple and then proclaimed "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Gordon Bombay. You may now kiss your bride. Gordon smiled at mom and kissed her slowly and passionately. The guests applauded happily. None happier than me.

they went on their honeymoon to Hawaii they returned and now we were at the bus stop saying goodbye.

Ducks were at the bus stop to say goodbye as well.

General POV

"Look, don't take any bad dives, okay?" Peter said as Bombay walked down the line.

"Just remember, keep your head up, man." Jesse said.

"Cake-eater" Adam said.

"Remember, strength, not concentration." Fulton said to him.

"Right."

"And for God's sakes, soft hands." Averman said.

"Right. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Have fun out there, coach." Charlie said, hugging him.

"Dad, Have a good tryout and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Danny replied giving him a hug she had already started calling him dad. She was proud to call him dad.

"Yeah, Josh Kevin Danny you three behave and watch out for your mom."

"We will Gordon." Kevin said

"I must be crazy. A tryout with the minors; I'm gonna be goin' up against kids half my age."

"Just have a good try out Gordon." Liz said with a smile. "One step at a time."

"Yeah, you're right." Bombay looked like he was going to hug Liz but went in for the kiss. The Ducks hooted and applauded. "Yeah, you're right." he said. "Bye. I'll call you when I get there." he told Liz. He got on the bus and then put everything down. Bombay went to the door and the driver opened it. "Hey, Ducks! No matter what happens, we'll see you next season. We've got a title to defend!"

They cheered loudly and clapped. Danny was hugged by Connie and felt overwhelmingly happy – they had finally accepted them as Ducks. The future looked bright. She had a father who loved her and friends whom she could trust yeah life couldn't get any better.


	9. Chapter 9:D2 the ducks are back

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Danny Josh and Liz walked into the Arena where the Waves were playing. They were going to watch Gordon play in Apple Valley before he headed out to Orlando.

"Mom where is dad?" Josh asked he had started calling Gordon dad as well.

"He said he would meet us here at the rink and there's your dad. "Liz said pointing to Gordon the three of them ran to Gordon they hugged him.

Gordon and Liz kissed.

"I missed you. "Gordon told Liz

"Same." Liz said nodding at Gordon

"Dad guess what Charlie's mom remarried and Jan hired me to work for him and Hans went back to the old country to see his momma" Danny told him

"How's the team doing?" Gordon asked

"Peter and Karp quit so did Terry." Danny told him

"Hey I have these Jersey's for you."

Danny and Josh took them. Danny flipped her jersey over it read BOMBAY 66. Danny smiled and put it on. "Thanks dad I love it."

Josh flipped his over it also read BOMBAY only his number was 33 he also smiled and put his on.

Gordon sighed a relief he was worried how the kids would react to that. It made it easier for him to ask them the next question.

"Josh, Danny how would you feel if I legally adopted you?"

Danny looked at Josh both smiled they turned to Gordon and replied, "What took you so long to ask?"

Gordon hugged his kids. He kissed his wife and went out to play. Liz took the kids to the stands.

The game went smoothly. Until the third period. Danny and Josh were celebrating his goal.

Danny watched as her dad. Flew down the ice. He had the puck and was sweeping it past Norbert. As he came up to the blue line, however, the puck wobbled and got caught between his skates.

Then wham!

Out of nowhere two defensemen hit him from both sides

Gordon struggled to remain standing. But just then Norbert smashed straight into him and slashed his stick across Gordon's knees. Gordon doubled over and crumpled to the ice. He could feel the cartilage tear in his left kneecap.

A frightened hush came over the arena. Gordon tried to climb back onto his feet, but his leg gave way.

He fell to the ice again. It was the last thing Gordon remembered before passing out.

Liz and the kids rushed to the hospital.

They waited for three hours before being able to see Gordon.

When they did Gordon was pretty drugged up

"Hi" Gordon told them.

"Dad are you okay?" Josh asked.

Gordon nodded "yeah I'm okay son."

"I called Kevin to come and get you. I'm going to stay with your father." Liz told them

After a few hours Kevin came for his younger siblings. He talked to his mom and Gordon for a bit. Soon taking his siblings home. Danny hugged her parents.

Two months passed Gordon started working at the sports shop.

Oh! In between the legs, she gets the puck, Trykovski shoots…she scores!" Danny shouted triumphantly.

Josh stole the puck. "Trykovski on a breakaway, he's all alone. He triple dekes and scores!" Josh shouted, flipping around and getting low to celebrate his goal.

"You two are getting good." Piped up a voice from behind them.

"You think so, Kevin?" Danny asked, skating over to him and sitting on the steps beside him.

"Yeah, so you're on varsity this year, huh Josh?" he asked as Danny took Kevin's ice tea and took a drink.

"Yeah" Josh said, taking a sip from his own drink.

"Danny, I'll get you on the Cardinals." Kevin said.

"Dad said something about coaching the ducks for team USA. I told you about that Tibbles Guy. I got bored at the shop so I came home and then got Josh to play some hockey with me." Danny told Kevin as her dad drove up in his 1997 dodge charger RT.

"Danny lets go round up the Ducks."

Danny roller bladed to the car and got in.

"Bye boys" Danny said

"Your mom will be home in an hour" Gordon told them. Driving off.

"Okay I'll drive to Charlie's and then you two are on your own."

Danny nodded. Gordon pulled into the parking lot.

Danny and Gordon walked up to Charlie's window.

Gordon gave Danny a Duck call

Danny blew it

Quaaack!

Charlie appeared at the window

"Hey Charlie want to play some hockey?" Gordon asked

Charlie nodded he was out on the street with in seconds wearing his Ducks Jersey and roller blades.

Tammy was the second on the list after they got Jesse.

Charlie, Jesse and Danny bladed to Tammy's house they stopped at the end of her driveway.

Charlie blew the Duck call

Tammy popped her head out of her door.

"Tams get your blades the Ducks are back!" Danny said.

Tammy got her blades and ran outside. She put them on and joined her team.

The Ducks rounded up the rest of the team..

They skated up to the old District Five band box

"Welcome back, Ducks." Said Gordon, beaming. "I sure missed you guys."

"All right now." Said Gordon. "Who's ready to fly?"

The kids cheered "COACH!" They shouted in unison. "COACH! COACH! COACH! COACH!"

While they cheered a white limousine pulled up behind them. The sunroof of the car opened and up popped Don Tibbles.

"Hi." He said greeting the Ducks, and began to pass out business cards. "Don Tibbles Hendrix Hockey Apparel. Your official sponsor. Good to see you all. You look like a fine bunch. Not so close to the car please."

While the Ducks got cards Gordon pulled Danny aside

"Dee let the Ducks know Chris Larson, Rob Riley and Ethan Sutherland are joining the team."

"Dad you saw how they were with Adam and I."

"Danny. Did Adam tell you?"

"About what?"

"Chris is going to be moving in with Adam's family. His parents disowned him. They found out he was with you and the Riley's this summer."

"What?" Adam said skating up when he heard his name.

Gordon nodded

"Dad I'll be at Adam's" With that Adam and Danny left.

Gordon nodded he knew they would get things squared away. He got into Tibbles limo.


	10. Chapter 10

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Adam and Danny arrived at his home. They removed their blades. And went inside.

"Where is Chris?" Adam asked

"Oh good Danny you're here too." Sarah Banks replied

"He is upstairs in the spare bedroom which is his now.

"Chris?" Danny said

Chris turned towards Danny and Adam. "Do you hate me?"

"No" they replied in unison.

Chis nodded he whipped his face with his shirt.

"The Ducks will."

"At first give them time to warm up to you just be yourself." Adam told him

Danny gave him a hug. "It will be okay. Want to meet the Ducks? She asked

Chris nodded.

"Get on your blades. " Adam told Chris. He turned to Danny he spoke to her, "Meet us at Mickey's diner."

Danny nodded she got a pair of Tennis shoes she kept at Adams she put her in her back pack.

Chris also got some shoes.

Chris and Danny arrived at the diner. They changed into their sneakers. And went inside. Danny looked outside to see the Ducks with Adam.

Chris looked at them.

"Hi Danny can I get you anything?"

"Um yeah a Mint Oreo Milkshake."

"Okay and you?"

Chris looked at the women. He closed his eyes and replied, "the same."

"Casey this is Chris Larson."

"Hi Chris. I'm Charlie's mom."

Chris nodded and shook her hand.

The Ducks soon came inside.

Charlie sat down beside Danny.

They all ordered Milkshakes.

"Chris do you feel you have Duck qualities?" Charlie asked

"Duck qualities Charlie I'm a human." Chris replied

The team roared with laughter.

"Yeah you're a Duck welcome to the team." Charlie said giving him Karp's old Jersey.

Chris smiled. He finally fit. He didn't feel like he fit with the Hawks. But with the Ducks they liked to have fun.

Late the following week, special arrangements had been made to let the kids out of school until the conclusion of the Goodwill Games.

"We train hard for two weeks, and then it's straight to Los Angeles." Gordon explained to the Ducks on the bus ride to Taylor Falls. "Tibbles and the Goodwill Committee have scoured the country and they're filling in our roster with some new players. I expect you all to welcome them with open arms." They all mumbled and groaned, not sure if they really felt like welcoming anyone else into their ranks.

"Hey Coach, where's Peter and Karp? Not to mention both Tommy and Terry ?" Charlie asked

"Terry wanted to play a sport where he didn't have to always look up to me. He didn't like being compared to me, you know. He is playing baseball now." Jesse said, not bothering to look up from where he sat playing his game boy.

"Well, as some of you know, Tommy broke his leg and is not pleased about it at all." Tammy said as she Danny and Connie continued playing around with Connie's game boy camera

Gordon nodded. "And as for Peter and Karp, well, Peter didn't want to play hockey anymore so he took up soccer and liked it. Karp just wanted to play football." He told the kids. They nodded, and continued fiddling with their games, all quietly doing their own thing in their little groups. They finally got to the rink in Taylor Falls where they changed and skated out onto the ice. By the time they had settled in and suited up for their first practice, seven kids were already on the ice warming up.

The next day Adam, Chris and Danny walked into the rink with Gordon.

"Dad we already know each other why does Tibbles want us to meet the team?"

"Yeah besides we are set for players we have us, Rob, Ethan Fulton, Tammy, Jesse, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Goldbreg , and Averman." Danny told Gordon

"Yeah we have twelve players thirteen including Tommy." Danny replied

"Just except the eight new players." Gordon told them

Danny screened them, Okay I will accept the girl goalie, um yeah the others no."

"Danny don't play smart with me. Now go change."

"Look at that one player he can't even skate how does Tibbles feel he will be good?" Chris replied

"Dad we will be laughed at. Can we have eliminations I nominate number 14 outa there! "Danny said

Gordon ushered them into the change room

The team stood in front of the seven new players.

"So, Tibbles, tell me about my new kids." Gordon said, looking at the seven kids in hockey jerseys which were lined up in front of him.

"Well," Tibbles pointed to a tall Cuban boy wearing a red, white, and blue uniform. "That's Luis Mendoza from our Miami club; the kid's fast. I clocked him at 1.9 seconds blue line to blue line." Gordon nodded with approval, as did some of the other Ducks.

"Good looking skater." Connie said, smiling in appreciation.

"Yeah, good looking skater, what do you think Gee?" Voiced Averman

"Shut up Averman!" Guy said as he elbowed the joking boy in the stomach which then caused him to fall over. Everyone laughed.

"There's just one minor problem…he a little trouble stopping." And true enough, Luis tried to stop once he passed the blue line but couldn't, and slammed hard into the board.

"I'd say so" Goldberg replied.

"That's gotta hurt!" Jesse said laughing.

"Hard hit." Adam said.

"But he almost had it that time" Danny said, mocking him as the new players helped him up. They all laughed at this, and watched as the cowboy came out next.

"Howdy ya'all, are you ready to play some puck?"

"Hey look, its hop-along-Gretzky!" said Jesse which caused the team to laugh again. Gordon looked at them and they promptly stopped.

"That's Dwayne Robertson, the best puck handler I have ever seen." Tibbles said.

"You mean for his age?" Gordon asked.

"No, I don't." Don replied.

"Wow, dorky but he's a good skater and puck handler" Connie said.

"Yeah" Adam said in agreement as they all watched him dance across the ice, handling the puck deftly. "But he is a show off" Adam added, shaking his head slightly.

"Did he just say this is easier than ropin hoggs?" Danny asked.

"Uh, yeah I think so" Fulton said watching him.

"Um, that's weird" Adam said, causing them all to laugh again. Gordon looked at them once more, and the laughter died.

"Julie Gaffney won the state championship in Maine for three years in a row."

"But we already have a goalie, Goldberg." Gordon said, looking over at the net. "Come on Guy, shoot." Guy skated over. He was about to shoot when Goldberg accidentally did the splits and was unable to get back off of the ground. Danny skated towards Goldberg and Guy as they helped Goldberg up.

Watch this." Tibbles told them. On the other side Julie was blocking every shot Connie threw at her. Connie skated over to Goldberg, Danny and Guy. Danny smiled at her.

"She's not that great." Connie told them.

Danny laughed. "You're just mad because she blocked your shots."

"I'm goalie" Goldberg said, crossing his arms.

"We could always use a backup." Gordon said hopefully.

"See, back up" Danny said smiling at both of them. Connie smiled as did Goldberg. Connie soon skated off, and by then the team had scattered, although Danny still remained with Goldberg.

"Isn't that the kid from the Olympics?" Gordon asked as a small Asian boy skated on to the ice and started to spin.

"Ken Wu, what can I say? I told him hockey had more of a future. Got a stick in his hand and no one's been able to touch him since."

"Next we have Robby Riley; he has a great slap shot. He has great manoeuvring speed and has some pretty good moves." Robby moved quickly about as he did a few trick moves and was able to get his shots past Julie.

"Wow! Did you see that? He flipped the stick in the air with the puck on it" Averman commented excitedly.

"Yeah, he went under his legs, moved the stick backwards and flipped the puck into the net!" Connie said in a little awe.

"He is a show off. Rick told him he would play better hockey if he concentrated on his playing." Adam said a little disapprovingly.

"Yeah, he is always trying to do all kinds of trick shots" Danny told them. The others just nodded. Adam and Danny found their inability to communicate verbally quite annoying at times. However, they did nothing more than roll their eyes as they turned to watch Tibbles introduce their newest member

"Next new player is Ethan Sutherland; he also has a speed of 9.8 seconds blue line to blue line. Watch." The Ducks watched as Ethan sped down the ice. He triple deked and shot on Julie getting it in he made 5 shots so on her and getting 5 out of 5 in.

"Wow, he is good" Gordon commented as he watched him skate over to Danny. Just then, another new player appeared.

"Next new player is Brett Uptyke; Is Brett Uptyke from Minneapolis Minnesota.

He's got a real gift when it comes to maneuvering. "

"Ten bucks says he's weak on his edges" Chris whispered

"You have a deal" Ali said, "Hey guys it's the one we eliminated."

"He's outa there "Chris replied.

We watched as Brett began to navigate the outside of the rink.

""He sometimes has a little trouble staying in control on his edges."Tibbles replied

"Oof!" Brett grunted as his skates slipped and he hit the ice.

"Yeah I think so not stopping and bad edges what a combo." Guy replied as they laughed.

Gordon looked at them.

"Next is Mary Cooke also from Minneapolis 's got a real gift when it comes to maneuvering. "

"five bucks says she fans or is another top spinner" Tammy whispered

"You have a deal" Adam said

We watched as Mary began to navigate the outside of the rink. She started to spin and do figure skating moves.

"Yeah I so take it back 14 isn't eliminated she is spinner and she's outa there!" Danny replied as they all laughed

Gordon glanced over at them

"Look, a gooney." Tammy whispered whilst the rest snickered. The buff goon came onto the ice listening to loud, head banging music. Unfortunately, the Ducks had spread out, so when the goon came on he started pushing most of the Ducks down with the greatest of ease.

Danny stood beside Goldberg

"That's a teenager?" Gordon asked dubiously.

"What can I say? Hormones." Tibbles replied.

"Hormones? More like steroids" Danny said to Goldberg who was standing right next to her.

"I'll say - he looks like a big goon…who just took out half the team" Goldberg said pointing to the muscled guy as he knocked Averman down, attempted to knock over Jesse and continued on to push over Adam.

By that time everyone had spread out, and Danny was standing with Fulton as the one called Portman skated by. "Don't you know that everything's on fire…" Portman began singing. "Come on, Tex, sing it with me!" Dwayne shook his head nervously.

"What about you preppy boy?" Portman asked Robby.

"No thanks" Robby said looking at the goon - he was a lot like Cole, only Cole was stronger.

"He is worse than Cole" Ethan said as Portman skated away.

"My kids don't play that kind of hockey." Gordon told Tibbles firmly.

"They're called enforcers, Gordon," Tibbles explained. "And when you face Iceland, you're gonna need them."

"Here you go, sweetie!" Portman tossed his stick to Julie, who caught it.

"Hey, my little man!" He picked Ken up and tossed him over the goal.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Fulton asked in disgust.

"He's a big dweeb" Danny said, as Fulton nodded his agreement.

"All right, that's it!" Goldberg sped away from the goal and a huge fight began between the two of them - Ducks vs. New Comers. They were yelling and screaming, you couldn't even hear what the person next to you was saying.

Danny was fighting with Mary and Brett alongside Tammy, Ethan, Chris and Robby when Gordon blew his whistle.

"Everybody FREEZE!" He barked. The sound echoed through the empty arena. Everyone turned around to see an angry Gordon. "You are here to play hockey." Gordon reminded the kids. We're Team USA. You represent your country now. That means you play hard and you play fair. I want you to –"

"Be all you can be!" Added Tibbles, who was becoming fired up by Gordon's enthusiasm. "Go for the gold! Come on! YES!" Gordon threw Tibbles a look. Tibbles shrugged apologetically and backed away.

"Leave the egos at the door." Gordon continued. "We're all on the same team. Okay, let's start with a scrimmage." A whistle blew. It was Tibbles again.

"You heard him." Tibbles shouted. "It's do or die! Scrimmage! Let's-" Once again he was cut off by Gordon's cold stare.

"You know what?" Tibbles said sheepishly. "I just remembered I have to go meet Ms. MacKay the team tutor." Tibbles tried to slip away, but before he could, Gordon held out his hand. Tibbles looked down at his whistle. Reluctantly he removed it from around his neck and returned it to Gordon.

"You'll get it back at the end of the school term." Said Gordon, and the kids all laughed.

Gordon broke the squad into two sides. Jesse faced off against Dwayne. Dwayne stole the puck by tapping it through Jesse's legs. It was too fast of a move for Jesse and he slipped and fell on his backside.

Next Fulton came barrelling across the ice. He knocked Dwayne down and leaned in to take the puck but not before Portman appeared out of nowhere and knocked Fulton down. The scrimmage went downhill from there…

To Gordon it looked as if the old Ducks were out of shape. They were easily tired and gulped greedily for air. To be fair, some were still in good form. He watched as Tammy and Connie made an excellent pass to Guy, and then how hard Adam and Danny were working, trying to get the puck into the net. But as for some of the others…

"Haven't you been training in the off-season?" Gordon shouted as Averman skated by, huffing and puffing.

"I knew we forgot something!" Quipped Averman.

"Yeah, he would forget his head" Tammy joked skating by him.

"That's only one thing" Adam said smacking Averman on the back.

Charlie went after the puck, but he slipped and fell onto the ice. Dwayne recovered the puck and passed it to Ken, who then passed it to Luis, who picked up speed as he headed toward the net. He looked set to score a goal, but there was just one problem: he couldn't stop. He slammed into Goldberg at the net, and both players went tumbling head over heels. Gordon took Goldberg off the ice to recover and replaced him with Julie, the new goalie. Jesse tried to shoot the puck past her, but she made a save with calculated precision and agility.

Banks tried his luck. He picked off an errant pass near his own blue line and skilfully began to guide the puck down the ice toward the net. Suddenly he picked up speed and lunged for the face-off circle to Julie's right. At the last second he veered back to the center and smashed the puck straight at the net. Julie was caught off guard. He scored!

"Good job, Adam!" Gordon called as he watched as Tammy, Guy, Danny, Chris, Rob and Ethan made goals against her as well, reminding him that they also were good shots. The game was going well until...


	11. Chapter 11

Fulton got hold of the puck and started to wind up for one of his patented cannon shots. All of the old Ducks skated clear - they knew how deadly Fulton's slap shot could be. Portman, however, stood placidly by on the ice watching Fulton.

SMASH!

The puck went screaming through the air. Portman ducked just in time. So did Luis, Dwayne, and Ken. The puck smashed into the goalpost and ricocheted like a bullet into the stands. And right into Tibbles.

They got the unconscious Tibbles to the stands and got an ice pack. Julie held it on his head.

"Mr. Tibbles, can you hear me?" a lady called.

Gordon got some smelling salts and started running it under his nose. Tibbles suddenly jerked awake.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate shake, please." he said, batting away the smelling salts.

"Would that be a double or single?" Averman asked, poking fun at him.

The team laughed as Tibbles looked confused.

"Hi." The unknown lady said. "I'm sorry. He didn't get a chance to introduce us. I'm Michele MacKay, the team's tutor."

"Yes, hi." replied Gordon. "I'm Gordon Bombay, their coach. Team, this is Ms. MacKay."

"I don't need no school!" Portman shouted defiantly.

"Yeah." Adam agreed.

"Who said we needed a tutor?" Tammy asked.

"The Minnesota State Department of Welfare." answered Ms. MacKay. "I have to teach you for three hours, Monday through Friday."

"What? If I wanted to be in school I would have stayed in Edina" Adam said.

"Yeah, Minnesota High seems good about now" Danny said.

"It's the rules, guys. Gotta live by 'em." Gordon told them. The Ducks let out a collective groan. Gordon looked at his watch. "I need them for another hour, Ms. MacKay, but you can have them, say at two thirty."

"Oh no." said the tutor. "Maybe I wasn't clear. The hours for instruction must be between ten and three. Sorry, it's the rules, Mr. Bombay. Gotta live by 'em."

Goldberg stepped forward and placed a hand on Ms. MacKay's shoulders. "Ms. MacKay." He said sounding very serious. "We're America's team. Shouldn't we just be concentrating on hockey? May I suggest optional school attendance?"

"That's not a bad idea." Replied Ms. MacKay. "School will be optional."

The erupted in cheers. "However, however," Michele interrupted. "Should you not attend, you will not be eligible to play." They groaned. Gordon smiled.

"Aw man, that's unfair" Connie said pouting a bit.

"Well, for a two whole seconds we thought that there was gunna be no school" Adam whispered to Danny, a tad disheartened. Gordon called an end to practice and so the team went to the locker room to change.

"I'm just here to tutor the kids and provide them with some adult supervision." Ms. MacKay told Gordon.

"My kids are well behaved and responsible." said Gordon defensively. "I'm capable of providing them with all the adult supervision they need."

Unfortunately, it was just then that they were interrupted by the roar of a motor. Gordon and Michele turned. The Zamboni ice machine crashed into the boards.

"Whoa! That was awesome came Guys voice.

"So cool" Jesse said, as they high fived excitedly.

"I didn't think you would actually do it" Came Tammy's incredulous voice.

"Don't worry." Fulton cracked. "We're okay." He told Bombay who was looking at them in surprise.

"Yeah, they are just dorks who-" Connie smacked Adam.

"Shh! Danny said hitting Guy and Adam

Robby, Chris, Connie, Adam, Tammy, Ethan, Adam and Danny are you there?" Gordon asked

"Yes "they all replied in unison.

They laughed and ran off

Gordon shook his head. He made a mental note to keep an eye on them. He knew what they were all capable of most of all Danny.

Robby invited Ethan, Fulton, Connie, Jesse, Chris, Guy, Tammy, Charlie, Adam and Danny over to his house. Gordon headed home to spend some time with Liz before he left.

They soon arrived at the Riley's

They got out and walked into the house.

"Let's get some food" Robby said dropping his gear as they all did.

They walked into the kitchen to find the guys there

"How's driving life Boys?" Danny asked hugging her brother Josh.

"Great I love it" the older guys said at once.

"Yeah it so rocks I can go anywhere I want" Scott added in

"I don't get a full licence until I am 18" Rick said

"Yeah that bites" Josh said

"Yeah it does" Cole said

"So you drive" Adam said

"Yeah they can take us anywhere?" Rob replied

"Yeah Taxi" Danny called putting her thumb out

"Or it goes like this. You're the best brother in the whole world. I need to go to the mall" Adam said

"Hey guys did Robby show off?" Rick asked nudging him and smiling

"It's not showing off "Rob defended himself nudging Rick back

"Rob where are trick shots going to get you?" Scott asked qizingly

"I fool you all the time" Rob defended himself again.

"He does fool a lot of goalies" Cole piped in

They laughed. They hung out and talked

The next day Adam's mom drove him, Robby, Ethan and Danny to the rink. They didn't want to stay in Taylor Falls. They met up with Guy, Connie and Charlie who were stuck with Julie and Dwayne. They weren't talking.

Soon the Ducks headed off to the change rooms to dress in either red or blue jersey. Danny was in blue. Rob Ethan and Adam ere also in blue they went onto the ice together after they had dressed and started to practice. Julie got into net and so they started shooting at her. Soon the rest of the team showed up and joined in.

The following day was similar, however this time, training began in earnest. Gordon gathered the Ducks, or Team USA, as they were now called, into the rink. He hobbled them together into a line, and then tied them to each other with a packing cord.

"This is more crowded than a truckload of goats." complained Dwayne.

"Would you stop with the farm jokes?" Robby said in an annoyed tone as some snickered.

"Hey! I'm proud of being off a farm."

"Yeah, well you aren't there now!" Ethan snapped back.

"You want a go?"

"Go milk a Duck." Adam snapped

"I'll start with you" Dwayne told him.

"Don't touch me farm boy." He warned.

"Yeech." screeched Averman. "Somebody licked me!"

"Yeah this is gross" Danny said.

"Why coach?" Jesse whined.

"Aw, I smell something," Averman said.

"Goldberg!" The team accused.

"It wasn't me!" Goldberg said, triying to defend himself.

"No," Portman said proudly, raising his hands. "It was me!" The others groaned in disgust.

"I don't know how to make this any clearer." Gordon said. "You are a team. You need to learn how to work as one. Now as one, skate."

Half the team jerked to the left, the other half to the right. Soon the huddled mass of red and blue jerseys was squirming on the ice, everyone accusing everyone else of making the wrong move.

"You see?" Gordon said. "Everyone goes his own way, everyone falls down. Now get up and try again."

Getting up as one was even more difficult. Despite impassioned pleas from the team, Gordon refused to untie them until they were finally upright again. Portman commanded, "OK, everyone to the right!"

"Who made you boss?" Fulton countered. "Everyone to the left!"

The two boys' pulling made the fall even worse than the last time and then they started arguing. "Bombay has some weird ideas" Rob whispered to Julie. She nodded as they fell down again. "You can argue all you want," Gordon said. "But I am not untying you until you move as one." It took half an hour of arguing, head banging, falling, and getting back up, but they finally could skate as one.

"Now you're getting it!" Gordon said. "That's it! Teamwork! Communication!"

"Right!" Charlie said, his voice muffled by the much bigger Fulton in front of him.

"Right turn!" Gordon said.

About an hour later, an exhausted Team USA took a knee at centre ice. "You guys are starting to look like hockey players." Gordon said. "You worked hard today. But hockey should also be fun." He picked up the rope. "Ranger Dwayne?"

"Yes, sir?" Dwayne replied questioningly.

"Round me up some stray cattle there."

Dwayne grinned. "My pleasure!" They quickly scattered to all corners of the ice while Dwayne smiled as he tied the rope into a lariat and took off after them. He twirled the rope and easily lassoed Goldberg first. Dwayne guided Goldberg off the ice as if he were bringing a cow in for branding.

Dwayne returned to the ice and began lassoing players as though he were scoring points in a video game. Guy, Adam, Tammy, Danny, Connie, Luis, Averman, Jesse, Julie, Charlie. One by one Dwayne lassoed them all and took them off the ice, Gordon blowing the whistle for each one of them. Soon Dwayne roped all of them - including Gordon. They cheered and applauded feeling much happier. They then changed into team USA track suits and took pictures for the wheaties boxes and whole range of other promotional things.

Charlie kept mumbling about not being Ducks he kept saying everything was too small. I was getting mad with him. He couldn't let the Ducks go. I was glad we were team USA. This will be so awesome.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Chapter 12

The next day the team sat in TCU's cafeteria for breakfast and the unveiling of the new Wheaties Box with their picture on it – the one which had been taken the day before. Danny sat at a table with Tammy, Ethan, Rob, Adam, Connie, Guy, Goldberg and Jesse, talking and laughing. Soon Tibbles walked over to the box and removed the sheet. "Ta da!" Tibbles shouted, showing us the huge wheaties box with us on the cover.

"Hey y'all that's us!" Dwayne said excitedly.

"Duh," Fulton said and the team snickered.

"And just in case anyone asks who you are…" Tibbles reached into a box and pulled out a smart-looking red, white, and blue jersey with the letters "USA" printed boldly on the front. "Brought to you by those wonderful people at Hendrix for all your hockey needs," Tibbles said, showing them the Hendrix logo on the jersey's sleeve. "Fulton, there you go." He tossed the jersey he was holding to Fulton. "Coach, here's yours." He threw another one to Gordon, who caught it, looking impressed.

"Dan "Adam replied throwing her a Jersey.

"Connie" Danny replied, tossing Connie her Jersey.

"Danny catch!" she looked to see Adam throwing her jersey at her. She caught it and looked at the back; it said Bombay. She smiled.

"Hey Riley, what's your number?" Danny asked him.

"76. Riley"

"Sweet I'm now 66 Bombay." Danny said looking over at Charlie who looked upset.

"37, Sutherland"

"99, Banks"

"18, Monreau"

"00, Germaine"

"Uptyke 55"

"4, Averman"

"6, Gaffney"

"9, Hall"

"7, Robertson"

"16, Wu"

"21, Portman"

"22, Mendoza "

"33, Goldberg "

"44, Reid"

"5, Duncan"

"33 Larson"

"Charlie, your queue" Adam told him.

"96, Conway and Captain" Charlie said smiling, patting Danny on the back. The team all started talking at once after they had their jerseys.

"Okay team, settle down" Gordon called. They settled down, and then Goldberg spoke up.

"So is school optional?" Goldberg asked.

"Today, yes."

"For real?" Danny asked.

"Be here at 8:00am tomorrow, in your team USA clothing" Miss McKay told them.

"Yes!" the team said as they all took off for practice.

Gordon stopped Danny, "Danny?"

"Yeah Dad."

"I want you home at four."

"Yeah I want to spend some time with mom."

Gordon nodded and watched Danny leave. He couldn't be prouder to be her stepfather.

The next day the team sat outside. Danny sat on a log between Chris and Adam, Rob sat beside Adam. "Ancient Greece was the beginning of Western civilization" Miss MacKay said. "In Greece they didn't have professional sports or Wheaties boxes. So the athletes competed for another reason. Anyone know?"

"Falafels?" Goldberg said.

"You wish, Goldberg," Connie said.

"Not everyone likes food, Goldie" Danny joked smiling at him. The team laughed shot his hand up.

"Charlie?"

"Pride." Charlie answered.

"That's right," Miss MacKay confirmed, "the various states flew their flags and wore their home colors proudly."

"Did America always dominate?" Fulton asked hopefully.

Some of the team gave annoyed remarks, while Portman defended, "It's a good question!"

"No," Miss MacKay shook her head. "America wasn't around back then. Keep in mind that compared to other countries, America is still very young. Still forming its own identity. America's a teenager, just like you."

"Like us?" Jesse asked.

Miss MacKay nodded. "You bet. A little awkward at times, but always right there on the verge of greatness."

"Greatness not falafels" Adam said to Goldberg.

"What is this? Pick on Goldberg day?"

"No, that's every day." Guy told him. The team laughed. Michelle looked to see Gordon coming up in a golf cart.

"Can I steal my team away?" Gordon asked as he came to a stop.

"Yes, I suppose you can."

"So we done?" Portman asked.

"Yes, we are done. I want all of you to do those math sheets I gave you."

The team nodded.

"Get your blades" Gordon told his team.

They put on their roller blades, knee pads, wrist guards, and helmets. Then Gordon took off in the golf cart and ordered the team to follow him into the hills on their skates.

"Left, right, left, right!" Gordon shouted like a drill sergeant. "Minnesota for a climate not so cold! Now we're goin' all the way! We're goin' for the…"

"GOLD!" The team answered in unison as they huffed and struggled to keep up.

"I said we're goin' all the way." Continued Gordon. "'Cause we're…"

"TEAM USA!" Answered the kids. Just then Portman lost his footing and fell. Fulton, who was just in front of him, turned. He reached out his hand to help Portman up. Portman hesitated. The two boys stared at each other for a moment. Finally Portman grabbed Fulton's hand and let himself be pulled up.

Thirty minutes later, Gordon led the kids to the docks and the kids cooled down in the breeze that drifted from the lake. Suddenly the sound of a motor being revved came from behind them. Gordon and Ms. MacKay whipped around just in time to see Fulton, Guy, and Jesse driving the golf cart. It was out of control and heading right for them. Gordon quickly pulled Ms. MacKay out of the way.

CRASH! SPLASH!

The cart plunged off the dock and into the shallow water. Gordon, Ms. MacKay, and the rest of the kids ran to the dock. The three boys were still sitting in the golf cart.

"Someone has to teach those kids how to drive." Ms. MacKay suggested. Gordon laughed. Then she laughed. Soon all of Team USA was rolling over with laughter.

"Hey Hall, maybe you should quit the joy rides" Adam called. They all laughed and soon found themselves in the lake, having fun and goofing off. When they were done they dried off and changed. Philip Banks came to get the team in a big van after they left their gear with Gordon. They spent the night at Adam's. Gordon came for them at 5:00 am, and they were all hyper due to the fact they only got about three hours of sleep and had played around all night having Donkey Kong competitions. They had planned to pull pranks on each other but most had crashed or were playing game boys or hand held games. Adam and Danny were playing hockey they connected their Sega game gears together.

"What did Scott say to you?" Adam whispered looking up from his saga

"He wants me to talk to Shawn." Danny whispered back quietly

"He plays for Iceland" Said getting serious

"I know." Danny replied back

"Scott wants you to get kicked out?" Adam asked her seriously

"No. My brother has been best friends with Scott since they were little. We used to live in Duluth. So did the Holland's. We moved to Pittsburgh. They moved to Minneapolis. After my mom got sick we came back. Scott told us Shawn moved to Iceland to live with his aunt and Uncle." Danny told him rather fast

"So are you going to convince him to come home?" Adam asked getting what she had said. They sometimes could use three to words and still understand each other.

"Yeah, he was beaten up by some bullies really bad. So he might like it in Iceland" Danny said hopeful

"How old was he?" Adam asked

"Like six he was teased really badly."

"Poor Shawn or Gunner. Whichever one he goes by"

"Yeah" Danny said as they went back to playing.

The plane soon landed and they got settled into the dorms they were staying in. Much to their surprise, they found out that Iceland was in the other dorms right across the street…


	13. Chapter 13

The next day they had a practice then played Trinidad; they won 9-2. After the game they had some free time and so they took to the local sites. "Hey!"

Danny turned to see Gunner and another boy. Danny and Gunnar and the boy ran under the pier and hugged each other.

"So, how is Iceland?" Danny asked, hoping he was doing better there.

"It's not Minnesota and I still get bullied" he replied sadly.

"So then, come back.

"It's not that easy."

"What about your hockey team?"

"No, I fit in there. I go to another school and they are pretty mean."

Danny nodded, not sure what to say in return. She changed the subject. "Scott has his license"

"Yeah, he told me."

"Don't you?"

"No I can't drive until I am seventeen." Gunnar informed her.

"That bites"

"Yeah. It does."

"This is Gustov. He doesn't understand or speak English." Danny shook hands with him and said hello in Icelandic – it was all she knew of the language well not technically she did know more but that's all she needed to say to Gustov.

"Do you want to come home?"

"Yeah, but the bullies. "

"You would go to Eden Hall" Danny interjected. "You would be with Josh and Scott and their friends. They're all pretty cool."

"Do they play hockey?"

"Uh, Rick Riley and Cole Sutherland are two of their friends, and they do."

"I don't know. Is it true Scott is Goalie?"

"Yeah, he broke his ankle real bad when he was twelve He couldn't skate like he used to so he became goalie"

"Cool. So, he's good?"

"Yeah, he was put on varsity in his freshmen year. He was better than varsity's other goalie."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he totally rocks."

After a moment, Gunnar spoke again. "Scott told me what happened with your dad. And you mom married to your coach Gordon. Thought your mom was dead."

"Yeah, we did too Tom found out she was alive and she was dating Gordon they married I call him dad. Things couldn't be better."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"So is it true? Is Rick nice?"

"Yeah, he isn't that bad." Danny paused a moment before she continued. "Can you keep a secret?"

"You have a crush on Rick, right?" Gunnar teased her.

"Yeah! How do you know?" Danny asked, teasingly hitting him.

The boy chuckled. "Scott thinks that he has one on you."

"Well, I think something happened between us, but I don't know." Danny said, smiling shyly. They then continued to talk for a bit before Danny said goodbye." I gotta go" she told her friend.

"Yeah, see you again later" he told her as they hugged each other and ran to join their teams before Team USA had a press conference…

They played a few more games and won, and Danny secretly spent time with Gunner – she didn't want to let the others know as it would be 'fraternizing with the enemy'. They were at the rink in their team USA practice jerseys, waiting for Bombay to show. "So where is the coach?" Adam asked.

"Hmph, he calls a practice then doesn't show up" Danny said in disgust.

"Yeah so not cool."Tammy replied as Chris, Rob and Ethan nodded

"I say practice is over" Portman said to popular approval.

"How about a cowboy round up?" Charlie suggested.

Danny's POV

"You guys go ahead, but I've gotta go" I told them as I skated off the ice. Rob, Ethan, Tammy and Cris followed me. We soon found ourselves at the beach. I was about to get a board I saw Shawn.

Shawn this is Chris Larson, Tammy Duncan, Rob Riley and Ethan Sutherland. People this is Shawn. Now Shawn and I are going to go and talk. I will be back."

"Don't let us get caught." Shawn replied.

I smiled at him and we ran down the beach, right behind the pier. "So you doing okay?" I asked him.

"No, I…I really want to go back to Minnesota."

"Aren't you happy?"

"No. Please don't call me Gunner."

"Shawn?" I questioned him with what I hoped was a playful smile.

"Yeah."

"So then Shawn, what is wrong?"

"I really hate being called Gunner."

"Why? It is your Icelandic name."

"The kids in my school tease me - they tell me they are going to 'Gunner' me down, or they tell me to find a Gun and shoot myself." He told me miserably. "They even make fun of Shawn by calling me Shawna" he added gloomily.

"I'm sorry Shawn."

"Yeah, it hurts and I don't like it."

I sighed sympathetically. "How is your team?"

"They call me Shawn. But my coach is ten times worse than Reilly, no joke. He is tougher and much meaner."

"I'll bet you didn't want to come here." I commented.

Gunner shrugged. "I did so to get away from it all." We talked longer and he talked to me about all the things that had been bothering him. I told him how things were still the same. At one point I pulled him into a hug and let him cry - he was so miserable and I wished so much that I could help him. I tried my best to comfort my friend. I felt bad when I had to go back to the dorms the next day we had school which I don't think was fair we should be able to do what we want it was sort of a holiday or well sorta.

We went to class I was ready to fall asleep besides Adam and I wanted to practice finally Miss Mackay dismissed us. She told us we had two days of free time.

"Adam, Danny Ms. MacKay called out as we headed for the door.

We rolled our eyes she was really messing up our practice time.

"What're you going to do with your free time?"

"Practice." Adam said automatically.

I chuckled he loved hockey

"Practice, practice, practice." Said Ms. MacKay. "You're a thirteen-old boy in the middle of Los Angeles. Maybe you could try to have a little, oh I don't know…fun?"

"Hockey is fun." Adam replied

"Adam there's more to life then hockey."

"Not to my life." Adam retorted. "We win here, then I go to the juniors then the pros. What could be better for a Minnesota boy?"

"What if you don't become a hockey player?" Asked Ms. MacKay.

I looked at her Adam not be a hockey player yeah right what planet was she from?

Adam didn't hesitate. "I will." He said.

Ms. MacKay turned to the blackboard and picked up a piece of chalk. "Let's do a little math." She said. "There are how many teams in the National Hockey League?"

"Twenty-four." I said looking at Adam

Ms. MacKay wrote the number on the chalkboard. "How many players on each team?" She asked.

"A team can carry twenty players." Answered Adam

Ms. MacKay wrote that number down as well. Then she began to calculate. "Twenty-four times twenty." She recited as she continued to write. "Four hundred and eighty players. Now junior hockey teams nationwide report forty-five thousand members. Let's be generous and say only one third of these are serious about hockey. One third is fifteen thousand players competing for four hundred and eighty slots."

"No." Adam replied. "You don't get four hundred and eighty new players each year. Only the top rookies make it into the league."

"That's right." Confirmed Ms. MacKay. "So how many rookies make it into the league every year?"

"About fifteen." Adam replied.

"Fifteen?" Repeated Ms. MacKay. "Fifteen players out of fifteen thousand? That's one in a thousand, Adam. Those aren't very good odds."

Adam stared silently at Ms. MacKay. She turned to me

"Do you expect to get into the NHL?"

"No I can play women's hockey in high school then at Minnesota University then go on to play for team USA."

"Dream on Danny you girls need to find a realistic carrier not hockey."

"You know nothing you creep!" Adam and I yelled running out we were going to pack our bags and leave. LA.

Gordon's POV

I raced to the dorm, I couldn't find Adam or Danny anywhere. I finally found them in an empty pavilion shooting pucks against a wall. Their suitcases were packed and sitting off to the side.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked my star players

"I'm going home." Danny replied

"Have a seat." I told them they obeyed me. Adam told me what Miss Mackay said to them.

"Adam you have potential to go far. You have greatness and determination you love the game and strive to go far. That's why I gave you the number 99. You are very talented and gifted when it comes to hockey you have that drive. Don t listen to what she said now go back to the dorms. I will talk to her." Adam nodded.

"Come on Danny." Adam said getting his bags.

"You go Adam I want to speak to Danny."

Adam nodded and walked away.

"Danny someday I do believe you will play hockey in a woman's league. I wouldn't have chosen you along with Adam if I didn't see you're potential. Dee don't let what Miss Mackay said bother you. I know you be great at whatever you do."

"Thanks dad, you should whip Charlie down. He acts like your spoiled dog."

Dad laughed. "Danielle!"

"Hey it's so true. Just don't let him walk over you."

"I know kid now go have fun. Oh yeah don't get caught with that Iceland boy."

Danny nodded." Wait how do you know oh no please tell me does the team know? He's Josh's best friend and Scott Holland's twin. Dad they tease and taunt him. He needs me do they know?"

"No they don't calm down. Just don't get caught Charlie will have a fit."

"It isn't his team. He doesn't deserve captain. You should have given it to Guy."

"At the time he was the only one."

"Dad do you think mom and Josh will come to the last game?"

"You can count on it."

Danny nodded and went back to the hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

Danny's POV

Gordon had been seen with the Iceland lady the team was real mad. Why would he see her when he was married to my mom I was going to give him a piece of my mind. I was surprised I had been able to see Shawn. On top of that that the Iceland team attacked Charlie, Ken, Portman, Fulton, Louis and Guy on the beach. And they weren't pleased about that either. It happened while Shawn and I were in Sana Monica, around that pier no one would think to look there, no one had.

Gordon showed up on time. He looked different however. Instead of the relaxed, casual windbreaker and jeans he usually wore to the games, he was dressed in an expensive custom-tailored Italian suit. His hair had been freshly cut and slicked back from his forehead. And he smelled of cologne. Not Bombay like. Not at all. I guess I couldn't talk to him. He was what the team called jerk mode.

"Nice haircut." Commented Averman sarcastically. "What happened? You lose a bet?" We laughed.

"Yeah, nice…slick" I said, as we erupted in laughter again.

"That's solid! How much gel did you use?" Charlie asked disbelief as we laughed again – it was just too hard not to. Coach just nodded. That was strange too.

"You have a good time Saturday night Coach?" Asked Fulton. By now we all knew about coach and that Iceland lady although Adam and I never told anyone about what Miss MacKay said to us – there was just too much going on already.

"Not bad." he replied, clueless.

"What did you do?" Fulton asked.

"Watched a little TV, got to bed early."

"But not without a little dessert, right?" Fulton asked, heading back to his locker.

"Some ice cream, maybe?" Portman said, following Fulton and leaving their coach to wonder what that little interrogation had been about. But we knew he knew.

"You're married if you remember?" I shot out

"Watch it Danny."

"Shut it slick" I replied glaring at him.

He was about to speak just then, another Gordon Bombay popped in through the locker-room door. This wasn't a real flesh-and-blood Coach Bombay however. This was a full-size cardboard cut-out of Gordon complete with a comic book speech bubble that had him saying "For my players…it's Hendrix or nothing!"

Tibbles smiled proudly at his creation. We roared at the sight of the cardboard Bombay and made all sorts of comments and jokes about it – honestly, it was ridiculous.

Next Tibbles returned carrying a huge trading card that featured a photograph of Team USA. We were astonished to see our represented larger than life just like our favorite pro-hockey players. Then Tibbles displayed yet another set of cards. Each one featured an individual player.

"Upper Deck trading cards, Goodwill series." Explained Tibbles. "Collect your favorites. They'll be sold in every convenience store around the country."

"Go in for a soda and there you all are." Said Gordon excitedly. "Every kid in America will look up to you…'Hey, I'll trade you a Goldberg for a Fulton!'"

I looked at the cards we were given - the team's card and each other's individual ones.

"Man, this is so weird" Tammy said.

"Yeah. Hey, it has our stats and the places were born" Ethan said. We all started talking about the cards when Tibbles spoke up.

"Every kid in high school will know who you are." Added Tibbles. "Winners!" We cheered. We were getting fired up now - fired up to face Team Iceland.

"Let's win this and make it happen!" Yelled Gordon. "TEAM USA ALL THE WAY! USA ALL THE WAY!"

"USA ALL THE WAY!" we yelled excitably. "USA ALL THE WAY!"

He sent us to the ice. I so wanted to not play but better yet I could get kicked out of the game that was the best option.

Jesse skated to the middle with me on his left as he got ready to take the face off against Shawn Holland well here he was known as Gunnar Stahul , the ref blew the whistle and Shawn and Jesse went at each other with Shawn pushing Jesse away. Portman came up and knocked Shawn down. The ref whistled and came over and started talking to Portman who accidentally, at least from my angle knocked the ref down getting him kicked out of the game. I watched on as Coach yelled.

"You're throwing him out of the game? You can't do that! It's three seconds into the game!" Portman grumbled as he got escorted off of the ice and back down to our locker room.

"Great way to start a game." I muttered to Jesse who only nodded. We went off again and Shawn got the puck and whizzed down to Goldberg and shot it in, and it went in with the buzzer going off. The game was hard as I just got knocked down to the ice, the goon that did it only laughed as he skated on. I looked around to see most of the Ducks lying on the ice in pain, or getting thrown to the ice.

Just then Dwayne got the puck but he wouldn't pass the puck to Fulton and he got knocked down and the puck stolen from him. I went over and helped him up as the buzzer sounded yet another point for Iceland. I look towards our goal to see Adam with the puck skating forward, except an Iceland goon went flying below him flipping him over as he landed hard on the ice. I winced in pain for him, as Bombay did a line change. I sat down on the bench as Connie took my spot. I looked up to see that Luis had the puck and he was flying down towards Iceland's goal when he tripped and landed into the wall. Ouch.

I looked over and saw Coach talking to Kenny, who to up and skated onto the ice. He got the puck and started doing some figure skating to get past Shawn and Olaf but they blocked him and threw him to the ice taking the puck with them as they got another point. Kenny came back groaning in pain as Coach just glared at him.

"Don't worry Kenny you did your best." Julie said carefully, patting him on the back. Iceland scored again as we all huddled together to get ready for the second period.

"Where's your concentration? You guys are running around like chickens with your heads cut off!" He said harshly as we just listened. What has happened to Coach?

"We're trying our best." Jesse said quietly. Coach just rolled his eyes and fired back.

"Well your best isn't good enough anymore. Blow this game and we are one loss away from elimination. You guys might want to go home early but I sure as heck don't." And with that outburst he walked off with us feeling lousy.

"My, that was inspiring." Averman said sarcastically as everyone got back into their positions. I was still on the bench watching, Julie was next to me muttering on about how should be playing now. Shawn scored again as all of us on the bench groaned and Bombay just got angrier.

"You're off Goldberg, Julie get in there." I smiled at Julie and wished her luck as she made her way onto the ice. She talked to Goldberg for a moment before heading to the net. Goldberg looked extremely happy to not be playing. I heard a whistle go off and looked up to see Julie standing at the net with Shawn and Olaf lying on the ground in front of her. I held back a laugh I wonder what they said. I made a mental note to talk to Shawn. A ref came over and kicked her out of the game. Goldberg groaned as he headed back onto the ice. Julie passed me as she headed to the locker room.

"Rob, Ethan, Tammy, Danny!" I turned to see Coach looking at us.

"You're in." We nodded and got on the ice. Just then Fulton got the puck and went to Iceland's goal to do his signature shot as everyone scattered to get out of the way. He hit the puck and it went soaring…right into the goalies hand. The puck went down towards our side and Adam retrieved it and went skating down towards the net, he shot it in and it went in. I cheered as we got our first point. I looked over at Adam who was standing by the net and my eyes widened as Olaf skated towards him and brought his stick down on Adam's outstretched hand. I skated over as Olaf was taken to the penalty box, so did every other Duck on the ice.

"Adam, are you alright?" I asked as I skated up next to him. He nodded but I saw a flash of pain in his eyes.

"I'm fine guys." He said looking at us. We nodded and skated off, happy that we had a point. I took one last look at Adam to see him holding his hand. I skated to the penalty box and hit Olaf. I clopped him a good one. The ref escorted me off the ice

"That's for you, Adam" I said as I skated by the player's box with the ref. I went to the change room to see Portman running out. I nodded at him. I figured he was going to do the same to Olaf. I got into the change room Julie hugged me. I threw off my pads and sat down. We watched the rest of the game as Iceland dominated. 12-1 was our final score. The team soon came in very unhappy and very sore, and sat down. This was not going to be a good night. I knew Gordon to well. He was mad I just hoped I could control myself. I could get really nasty. Fingers crossed this wouldn't be one of those times.


	15. Chapter 15

Danny POV

We were all talking and mumbling about the game. We weren't happy. Gordon was pacing back and forth he still hadn't said anything. I was fuming still about him and the Iceland lady why on earth would he talk to her. He was a two timing jerk. Ugh and to think I call him dad he better explain himself or I'm going to go postal on him ugh I'm so mad at him.

"Twelve to one." A disappointed voice said as Gordon finally spoke. We all looked at Coach as he stood in front of us. "You know what word comes to mind when you think of that? Hmm?" He then answered without waiting for an answer from one of us. "Pathetic." He spat at us as we looked down, he was really making us feel worse than already did. I stole a quick glance at Adam who was looking at his hand. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You guys were brought here to play hockey." Coach continued on with his depressing speech.

"What about you?" Jesse asked interrupting Coach. Coach raised an eyebrow and asked.

"What about me Jesse?" Jesse didn't answer but Julie did.

"Coach Stansson knew everything about us. They were ready for us." A few muttered in agreement.

"Yeah he came and watched all of our games. He knew about everything" I said.

"He knew how we skated and scored. You don't care!" Tammy blurted out.

"Yeah, and you spend your time driving in convertibles, talking to those sponsor fools." Luis said angrily as we muttered our agreement louder this time. In truth, Coach hadn't spent a lot of time with us these couple of days.

"Or hanging with the Iceland lady. We saw you two Saturday night." Fulton said from where he was standing with Portman.

"Eating ice cream with the enemy, huh Coach?" Portman asked snidely as we all looked up at coach to see that what Fulton and Portman said was true.

"How could you?" Jesse muttered.

"Yeah" some of us said.

"You're married if you remember?" I shot out

"Watch it Danny."

"NO give me one good reason why I shouldn't call my mom and tell her about your little fling?"

"Danny and team what I do is none of your business. Is that clear?" Coach said over all the noise

"It is when your step daughter plays for the team your just like my dad." I yelled

I hadn't realized the hurt look on Gordon's face if I had I wouldn't have cared at this point I just wanted to go home.

We just stared back and then we started to take off our pads.

"Don't take off your pads. Everyone stay in your gear; we have practice." We all looked up at him like he was crazy.

"Tonight?" Goldberg asked sceptically.

Gordon nodded and marched us out to the ice where for several hours we did drills. It was nonstop, hard and he would make us do more if one of us got slow or messed up. After doing some laps he blew his whistle and motioned for us to all take a knee. I felt so tired I wanted to go and sleep .About an hour later we were able to back to the dorms. We all crashed. I was livid with my step dad. I was going to get revenge.

"Connie, Tammy and Danny?" Julie called

We groaned and put our heads under the pillows

Julie nudged both of us as Tammy got up and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a team USA t-shirt

"We will be late for class"

"Julie I'm staying in bed" I told her

Connie nodded after Adam and I told her Tammy, Guy and Jesse what Miss MacKay said

We ended up getting up anyway we ate breakfast we were all so tired.

I glanced over at Adam I saw his wrist was wrapped with a tensor

I could see he was in a lot of pain.

I felt so bad for him. I made a mental note to talk to him.

We went to class and sat down most of us were falling asleep.

I watched as Miss. MacKay burst cheerfully into the classroom and opened the lesson plan book. She hadn't noticed that we were anything but eager to begin. Several of us had our faces buried on their desks. The rest of us could barely keep our eyes open. She turned around "Okay le-" she stopped and looked at us

Tammy and I couldn't help to snicker as we heard Louis snore.

Miss. MacKay talked to us and dismissed us.

We went to the dorms had a nap until Charlie got us all up. Stupid jerk. What makes him think he can boss us around?

He was a pathetic captain I would have made it Guy or Connie but not him.

Charlie told us all to get our hockey gear and follow him to UCLA field the team obeyed I was reluctant I really hated this right now. We rollerbladed to the field changed into our sneakers and started stretching. This was so lame. We should be out having fun. Not doing aerobics with a wanabe coach.

"And hold. 1…2…3…" Charlie said taking charge like he always did said as we grabbed for our right foot.

"Coach isn't here then why should we?" Connie complained next to me,

"Yeah we should be having fun" Rob said

"We have a game tonight. We have to work out." Portman said standing up looking tired.

"I say mutiny who's with me?" Goldberg asked looking around. Dwayne raised his hand and replied.

"Goldberg I'm too tired to mutiny." And to prove his point he yawned and Goldberg looked around for more supporters,

Rob raised his hand as did Ethan so did Chris and Tammy. I did too this was really pathetic.

"Come on guys. It's not like we couldn't use the conditioning." Julie said shutting everyone up. Portman smirked and said.

"Speak for yourself babe."

"Her name's Julie not babe." Adam said glaring at Portman .

Portman just glared at Adam and yelled.

"Don't tell me how to talk rich boy!" He shoved Adam who fell back a little into me almost knocking me to the ground; he helped me up then quickly walked over to Portman but was blocked from Fulton who yelled at Portman.

"Back off" I said pushing him

"Don't touch me you snot"

"She is not a snot you slob" Rob said pushing him

Ethan got in there and pushed as well.

"Hey Portman chill!" Fulton said as he was pushing all of us that stated a huge fight between all of us.

"Hey Team USA what are you gonna do today a million jumping jacks?" We all looked over at the entrance of the track to see a black kid on skates sneering at us. I remembered him from some of our games

"That kid's crazier than I am, forget about him." He said turning back to us to start another fight, except Jesse pushedpast him and sneered at the kid.

"Hey man I'm getting sick of you!"

"Well I'm getting sick of seeing USA represented by a bunch of whining babies." We all turned to glare at him. Whining babies? Please we are anything but that.

"Too bad you can't back that mouth." Jesse called out at the kid and he just smirked.

"Me and my boys could take you anytime, anywhere." He said determined, the only thing was there was no one with him.

"I don't see no 'boys'." Jesse challenged.

"I got 'em waiting for us. Grab your gear and let's go play some schoolyard puck. Or maybe you forgot what it's like to play for real pride." He said and we all looked around hesitantly wondering if it was a good idea. Just then a man came up and asked the kid.

"You got a pass?" he then grabbed the kid and started dragging him away.

"Hey man what are you doing? Come on it's not too far you little wimps. You coming or not?" We all looked at each other.

Charlie and the rest of the team put on their blades Tammy, Chris, Ethan, Rob and I ran the opposite way we were going to have fun. Without Charlie telling us what to do. We decided on surfing then snorkeling and then we went shopping yeah we had a great time. We caught a bus and went to the rink a perfect day.

We got there the team was doing laps Tammy yawned the team was so boring

"Where's Coach?" I asked as we made it to the bench, he had yet to show up. We all started talking not noticing Tibbles at first who said.

"Hey team, we're going to be great right? Where's Gordon?" Tibbles asked noticing our missing coach.

"You tell us." Luis said and Tibbles looked mad.

"Yeah you have a contract with him" I shot out.

"I do he hasn't shown up today" he replied

"We haven't seen him either" Connie said

"I don't believe this." Just then a ref skated over to us and said.

"Team USA I'm sorry, but without a coach behind the bench you'll forfeit the game." We all looked at him like he was crazy.

"But you can't do that!" Adam protested next to me and I nodded my head in agreement along with the rest of the team.

"We have a coach." Charlie said skating off to where Miss McKay was sitting. We all watched interest as Charlie talked to her. The ref skated over and Charlie said. Charlie was taking over as usual I shook my head.

"Here she is our coach. Coach McKay." Miss McKay looked at us and we all gave her sad and pleading looks. She smiled and yelled.

"What are you waiting for the ice to freeze? Let's play!" We all cheered and ignored her odd remark about the ice. The game went by slowly with Germany pushing us all around. By the third period still no coach and we were tied 2-2. I had just gotten on the bench and was sitting next to Adam. I noticed him holding his injured arm.

"Hey Adam how's the arm."Chris asked him

"Fine." He said a little too quickly I looked at Tammy she shrugged Chris whispered," He's hurting."

I nodded.

I heard what sounded like a Duck whistle. I saw Adam look around as well along with all of the team who were on the bench.

The whistle went off again. I stood up and turned around to see Gordon walking towards us blowing the whistle.

I sat on the railing watching Gordon . I could see all of the new Ducks looking confused. He walked to our bench and yelled.

"Come on in! Let's go come on." He turned towards Miss McKay and kissed her cheek before whispering thank you to her. We all gathered near him as he looked at us.

"Team, I was wrong. And I'm sorry. I forgot about the team. And the team is all I have. All I want is another chance. Just one more shot. I'm back ok? Believe me." He said looking at all of us individually, I smile at him and he returned it before turning to Adam who is next to me who gives him a small nod.

"Welcome back Coach." Charlie said and we all cheered. Coach smiled and told us of his game plan. I watched as Jesse did the flying V scoring and winning us the game. We all cheered

I got changed and went to walk out after I blew up at Adam for his wrist.

"Get your hands off me!" I yelled as someone touched me


	16. Chapter 16

You're just like my dad. You don't love my mom you two timing jerk. My dad dated other women too. If you ever hit me I will make you pay. I hit him I will hit you." I said as tears streamed down my face. Trusting another man other than my brothers was a long shot.

"Danny I wasn't dating her. She knew you and that Iceland boy were friends she was telling me a bit about him. She was telling me how he was doing better since he had talked to you. Danny I love your mother. I told Maria I was married. I told her I was very much in love. Danny please don't ever think I'm like your dad."

I ran into Gordon's arms. "I'm sorry I doubted you. You're nothing like my dad. You're so much better. You're kinder and a better father. I'm sorry. Daddy I'm sorry."

"Danny it is okay. I know I made you angry. You had every right to be that way. In the future. Please don't speak to me like that again."

"I won't dad. I promise I'm sorry. I was mad. I didn't want to lose you. You're the best father ever."

"Danny you will never lose me. I will always be your stepdad. But I will always love you like my own. You're legally mine."

Yeah, you need to talk to Adam the hurt his wrist and he won't listen to reason. It happened when that Olaf slashed his wrist."

"I know dry your eyes and go back to the hotel and get the team together for me okay kid."

I nodded I went back to the hotel and got the team together. Dad returned with Jan and Miss Mckay.

I sat on the picnic table in between, Rob and Ethan. Tammy sat beside Ethan. Dad Coach started talking.

"I've had a lot of distractions since I've been here in L.A. This is a distraction." He said motioning to a cardboard picture of him endorsing Hendrix.

"This is a fire in a barrel." He said pointing to a barrel and lighting a match and throwing it in the barrel.

"This is a distraction in a fire in a barrel." He said putting the cardboard in the fire. He turned to us and asked.

Any questions?" We all started clapping and cheering for him as he smiled.

The next few days were rough that was for sure. Any free time we had we were practicing. And we were learning the basics all over again. We went over weak plays we had in the past, we watched our game against Iceland and studied their moves. We tried to teach Luis how to stop, but that was still a work in progress. We would go to the gym every day and even though it was hard we were having fun Duck style

Dad moved back into the dorms.

We got to the rink practiced. We and soon changed and left I spoke to Adam about his wrist and got mad and left. I saw Gordon at the corner of my eye. I walked out and waited for Adam.

"Hey Dee will you come?" Adam asked as he walked out of the change room with Gordon

"Where?" I asked

"To get my wrist x-rayed" He said

I nodded we got into dads car

Adam got his wrist x-rayed it wasn't broken but it was a real bad sprain he was given a sling. And it was wrapped with a tensor.

Charlie scouted out Russ from our game in the getto I saw the look on Adam's face when he skated onto the ice. He smiled but inside I knew he was hurting. Gordon noticed too, so he made Adam an honorary coach. That made his day. I was happy for him.

Later on that night Russ made his Knuckle puck making the score 3-1

He fit in well.

We were in our locker room. Celebrating our win happily .we were visited by none other than the Great One himself Wayne Gretzky. We got to talk to him and take a picture for the newspaper. And we all got a copy of one so cool.

I was able to talk with Shawn and see how he was doing. He really wanted to come home to Minnesota. I encouraged him and told him to hang in there. I told him I would come get him when we would leave. We hugged and went our separate ways.

On the way back I was attacked by Olaf he had pushed me down I heard my arm crack. I didn't want to cry but I did I walked back to the hotel in tears my dad was reading the newspaper. He dropped it and ran to me as did the team.

"Danny what happened?" Dad asked

"Olaf pushed me and it cracked when I fell." I sobbed

"Let's go to the ER." Dad said

I nodded.

I was taken to the hospital and I had my wrist casted. I was out and I was not happy. Charlie scouted Out Mary Taylor she was from LA and he had met her on the beach she was the leading scorer on her team in LA. I knew how Adam felt .Bombay told me I could coach with him. I was so unhappy I wanted to go home.

We skated no the ice it was our last practice before our championship game against Iceland. We were all in street clothes with our skates on. Dad had told us to do so. We did. He called us over to the side

"Shouldn't we have our hockey gear on Coach?" Luis asked as we all crowed around dad who just smiled.

"Guys this is our last team practice which means…"

"Return of Captain Blood?" Averman asked causing us all to laugh even Coach cracked a smile.

"No, it means let's have some fun!" he told us cheerfully

"Alright!" We all yelled as Coach threw a beach ball and we all chased after it. Luis got to it first with his speed and then crashed into the wall. I grabbed for it and hit it into the air where Portman spiked it down. Averman got it and threw it and it landed…right in front of the Iceland team. Their Coach picked up the ball and popped it and threw it off to the side.

"Play time is over, we have the ice now. You and your little rink rats must leave."

"Hey Dorkoff didn't your mommy teach you not to hit girls?" I said in Icelandic

He said something in Icelandic to me

"Nice try I'm not a baby and nor do I tend to shut my yap. And nice nose job. It is on TV you were bopped by a girl"

He looked down at the ice. Adam patted my shoulder I smiled at him

Ethan POV

"We're right here Coach." Portman said and Coach nodded.

"The only thing little was your career in the pros." We all burst out laughing as their coach glared at us along with his team. Miss. McKay who was standing next to Coach said.

"Gordon no, let's just go." Michelle said

"We, at least I had a shot. I was there."

"You were a disgrace." Coach said before turning to us.

"Alright team let's go." We didn't move and Coach turned to us again.

"Let's go I said." We started to move but were interrupted by a voice.

"Can you still move on the ice? Well please play a little with me. Show me that famous triple deke your daddy taught you. Or was it that old geezer over there?" We all turned to look at Jan a friend of all of us and Han's younger brother. Jan had helped put all of us back together while we were here, and he had been helping training us. Their coach threw a stick at Coach who caught it with ease.

"Three bar. First one to hit both posts and the crossbar. Have to take it out past the blue line." They began playing and their coach had scored once and Coach twice. As Coach got the puck as we heading down their coach whacked him with the stick. We all rushed over and helped Coach up.

"Get your coach off the ice, we have to practice now." We all tried to lunge at the guy but Coach held us back.

"It's alright, let's get off the ice." As we skated away I couldn't help but look back at them to see the smirking at all of us. I couldn't wait to wipe those smirks off their faces at our game coming up. Would we win or lose?


	17. Chapter 17

We all sat in the change room getting ready for the game

"Mary is so smug what a loser" Tammy whispered to me.

I nodded and smiled

"Coach." Adam called as we all watched him. Walk in

"I woke up and the pain was gone." He said rotating the stick as we all cheered. Coach felt Adam's arm and looked up at him and said.

"Adam I'm sorry but we already have a full roster." I looked over and saw Russ making a move to take his jersey off when Charlie stopped him.

"He can have my spot." We wall watched as Charlie walked over to Adam and Coach.

"It's what I can do for the team. Let me do it." He said and Adam patted him on the back.

"Charlie, I want you there on the bench coaching along with me and Danny" Coach said handing him a clipboard as we all cheered. Adam walked over to his locker. Charlie smirked at me. I knew what he was up to. And I was going to end it soon. This was too much. He figured he was the leader of the team. H was just the captain.

We all got ready and hurried to the ice and they skated laps, while and went over to our bench with coach the team came and huddled up.

"Heads high stand tall, fly straight. USA!" Coach boomed.

"All the way!" We yelled back as we cheered. Averman went and took the face off, but was sadly thrown to the ice by Shawn. And the game began, in a hard way. I was being shoved and push every which way. The puck went flying past out net and Goldberg went behind the net and passed it to Portman who passed it to me before being shoved into the wall. I tried to pass it but was knocked from my feet by Shawn who went to the net and shot it, but luckily Goldberg blocked it.

"Good job Goldberg!" I called out as I skated down the ice. The puck landed back in our area and an Icelander tripped Goldberg and Shawn sent the puck flying in.

"Nice one big boy!" Sanderson called out and Goldberg lunged to him but was held back by Dwayne and Ken. He struggled a little but allowed them to take him back to the net.

Dwayne passes it to him and he got ready to do his knucklepuck but an Icelander swung low and stole the puck away. I sighed and watched the game. Iceland headed right for our goal and shot it in. I groaned as the siren went off.

"Banks you're in." Adam nodded and climbed over the railing.

"Hey be safe out there." Coach called and Adam nodded. I watched Adam intently as Goldberg passed him the puck and he started skating down the ice. Olaf was next to Adam lightly hitting his leg with his stick. Adam swerved to the right and as he turned Sanderson came and brought his stick down hard upon Adam's injured arm. Adam hit the ice and yelled. All of us on the bench stood up screaming.

"Call something ref!" I screamed as Adam tried getting up. Everyone agreed with me as we all yelled out.

"Sit down, sit down. Hey ref why don't you call something? He almost took his arm off!" Coach yelled sitting us down. He put a hand on my shoulder and forced me down as Adam weakly skated back to the bench and retook his seat next to me. Coach took off his helmet as I watched in concern as they checked his hand. "I'm ok." Adam said moving his arm around slightly "You sure?" Coach asked looking into Adam's eyes making sure he wouldn't lie to all of us again. Adam nodded looking back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He just hit the pad, really." Adam said and after a moment Coach nodded and stood up. We all watched Adam to make sure he was fine.

"Adam are you sure you're alright?" I asked looking into his eyes as he nodded. I believed him and patted his shoulder

I smiled ad him and sighed I wanted to be out there so bad.

"I bet you want to play" Tammy whispered

"Yeah I do this stinks" I told her holding up my arm

"Mary Show them" Charlie told her

She nodded and skated onto the ice.

. We watched as Dwayne got the puck and hogged it and he got shoved to the ice while an Icelander got it and sped down towards Goldberg. Luis came up behind him and accidentally tripped crashing into the player and they crashed into Goldberg causing Iceland to get another point. I smacked my forehead.

"Flying V!" Coach called out and Jesse, Luis, Kenny, Guy and Mary clambered behind out net and went forward doing the flying V. It was going good until they got over the blue line and Iceland struck all of them . Sanderson shot and it went in.

Ken managed to get the puck and went down towards Iceland's goal, where Shawn and Sanderson were waiting to hit him again like they had done before. But Ken had been ready and discreetly passed the puck to Fulton while doing figure skating moves. He flew right past them and Fulton passed him the puck and he shot it in.

"Yes!" I cheered as we got a point! Finally! I hugged Adam and then he turned towards their goalie.

"Pretty sweet huh?" He skated off with the goalie trailing after him.

"Ken look out!" I yelled and he turned around and did the glove, stick, shirt trick Russ's older brother had taught him.

.They pounded on the glass from the penalty box where Ken was and got the entire stadium going.

"C'mon guys let's play hockey!" Coach yelled but no one was listening to him as we all went wild. Futon skated by our bench and we all slapped hands with him as he skated over to Iceland's bench and hit the players on the head, same as Portman. We cheered as the got escorted to the penalty box where Ken was waiting. Right when they got in the got on the bench and started pounding on the glass as fans did the same. The stadium was full of cheers, and the noise was so loud my ears were ringing. Connie got ready to go on the ice when I heard Charlie say.

"Watch out Connie they're gunning for you." She turned towards him and said.

"I'll be fine." Not really about less than a minute later she was slammed into the wall by Sanderson. I glared at him as he skated by us. No one gets away with hurting one of my best friends. Iceland hand the puck and they shot it but it went flying past the net and Connie tried getting it, unaware that Sanderson was charging towards her.

"Get out of there Connie!" Coach yelled but she didn't she just looked as Sanderson got closer and closer.

"Yeehaw!" I looked to see Dwayne hopping over the railing with his lasso, heading for Connie.

"What's he doing?" I asked Julie who was sitting on my other side. Dwayne roped Sanderson and pulled him toward him. Connie came over and punched Sanderson in the gut as Dwayne was escorted to the now empty penalty box. Just then the second period ended and we headed to the locker room where we all talked excitedly.

"I can't believe you did the Dwayne." I said as Julie, Connie and I were crowded around Dwayne who just smiled.

"I just couldn't stand to see one of my teammates get hurt, if it had been one of you I would have done it as well." We all smiled at Dwayne as Connie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as a thank you. He blushed so hard he looked like a tomato.

"Did you all enjoy that?" I turned to see Coach walking in.

"Yeah." We all said at the same time and Coach sighed.

"Ok well so did they, because they are three points ahead of us, and we are one period away from defeat." I don't know if Coach knows this but he has a real knack for being a mood killer. in between Adam and Julie.

"Well if we can't beat them we might as well keep our pride." Jesse said as we all agreed.

"That's not pride, sure when Dwayne roped the goon part of me cheered. But guys, I've been there. I know how you feel. I wanted to cream that jerk that busted my knees when I played in the minors. And I really, really wanted to go after Stansson for that cheap shot. But you know what? My knee will heal. And if I become someone I'm not, if I sink to their level. Well then I've lost more than my knee. You understand?" He asked looking around the room as we nodded.

"You." He said pointing at Portman.

"Who are you?" We all looked confused as Portman answered.

"Dean Portman."

"From where?"

"Chicago, Illinois." He then pointed at Guy.

"You."

"Guy Germaine."

"From where?"

"Saint Paul, Minnesota." He then pointed at Jesse.

"You."

"Jesse Hall from Minneapolis, Minnesota."

"Julie Gaffney, from Bangor Maine." Luis then stood up and said.

"Luis Mendoza, Miami, Florida."

I stood up and said proudly."Danny Trykovski, Minneapolis , Minnesota." Julie patted me on the back .I smiled at her.

"Greg Goldberg, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania."

"Les Averman, Brooklyn Park, Minnesota."

"Fulton Reed, Stillwater, Minnesota."

"Russ Tyler, South Central, Los Angeles."

"Mary Taylor, Venice California

"Charlie Conway, Minneapolis, Minnesota."

"Ken Wu, San Francisco, California."

"Connie Moreau, Minneapolis, Minnesota." Adam stood up next to me and said.

"Adam Banks, Edina, Minnesota." I clapped him on the back as he smiled at me.

"Dwayne Robertson, Austin, Texas."

Robby Riley Minneapolis, Minnesota

"Ethan Sutherland Minneapolis Minnesota``

"Tammy Duncan Minneapolis, Minnesota " she replied bumping fists with Ethan

"Michelle MacKay, Deluth, Minnesota."

"And I'm Gordon Bombay, Minneapolis, Minnesota." We all cheered and clapped.

"We're team USA, gathered from all across America, and we're going to stick together, you know why?"

"Because we are Ducks, and Ducks fly together." A voice said from behind Coach and in walked Jan.

"That's right Jan. And when you think they're about to break apart?"

"Ducks fly together!" We yelled.

"And when the wind blows hard and the sky is black."

"Ducks fly together!"

"And when the roosters are crowing and the cows are spinning circles in the pasture?" Dwayne cried out as we all looked at each other.

"Um ok."Gordon replied

"Ducks fly together!"

"And when everyone says it can't be done. Ducks fly together." Coach said as we all smiled. Jan stepped forward and remarked.

"Now, new Ducks and old Ducks must unite under a new banner. And I thought perhaps something like this." He said opening his coat to reveal a jersey, it wasn't our Team USA jersey, nor was it our pee wee Duck jersey either. It was something better.

"Danny, Tammy, Ethan , Robby?" Tibbles said in a panic walking into the room


	18. Chapter 18

We looked to see Mr Tibbles

"What's wrong?" Rob, Ethan and I asked in unison

"Rick Riley, Cole Sutherland and Josh Trykovski are in the hospital they were in a car accident hit by a drunk driver."

"Are they okay?" Robby asked with panic in his voice

"Tom Riley is outside Robby you can change" Tibbles said he obviously had no answers

"Wait what about the Ducks?"

"Don't you care Charlie? My brother could be injured badly and all you care about the stupid Ducks?" I yelled running to Tom and hugging him Robby quickly changed. As did Ethan and Tammy, Chris did too. I whispered to Adam to get word to Shawn and tell him. He said he would.

"You can't leave your assistant coach."

Gordon POV

I swallowed hard my stepson was in the hospital. I had to stay and coach. I swallowed again. I knew Charlie was mad at Danny.

"Danny tell your mom my thoughts are with her I will be on the first plane after the game. Give Josh my love."

Danny nodded and hugged me.

Danny POV

We flew home to find Rick and Josh were both in a coma. Cole had a broken arm. He was feeling terrible both of his friends were hurt and he walked away with a broken arm.

We told him he was the lucky one.

We watched the rest of the game on the TV. With Cole

We stayed with Rick and Josh. We all did. I did not speak to Charlie I was still livid with him.

Julie moved to Minneapolis and her dad was sending her to Eden hall

Rick had woken up three weeks ago. He was back to him old self.

Josh was still unconscious.

Rick's POV

We skated on the ice we were waiting for Orion he was teaching hockey camp at the Gopher arena for Eden hall students. None of us were in hockey gear just skates sticks, gloves and street clothes. Kevin and Keith had told Danny to Come I made sure she did. We all wanted the best for Josh. Danny needed to have some fun. Josh had improved he was breathing on his own and was coming in and out of consciousness. The doctor said he had a brain injury. The Ducks had come back 2 days ago from camping. Connie, Guy, Adam and Tammy had come back the night after their win.

Charlie wanted Danny to go camping my dad, Gordon and Kevin said it would be a good idea. She agreed and convinced Eth and Rob. A few hours before they went she broke down and cried. I had been there to comfort her she didn't go. I know how much she was hurting we all did. For the longest time Josh was all she had. He was her brother and best friend. Josh is the type of guy who would give you the shirt off his back and the shoes off his feet. He keeps me in line. He is my best friend as well.

Cole skated up to her and gave her a hug

"You alright?" he asked her as I skated over and Kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah I can play with a broken arm besides we aren't playing real hockey"

I laughed she was real sweet man she was cute. No, I cannot think of that. Oh, man I think I really like her.

No, she is my brother's best friend. I skated to Tommy he was doing well he had his cast of for about 3 weeks and was ready to play again. I watched as Danny talked to Julie and Tammy. I heard Danny say something about her moving here. I thought she already had. Tommy and I started to play one on one.

We practiced Julie was good she was or no she was better than Scott was. She could really skate and save them. I bet she makes varsity next year.

The months passed Josh had woken up but he kept coming in and out of consciousness he still wasn't fully awake. We were all worried. The doctors said he would come out of it we just didn't know when. We prayed it would be soon. The doctors weren't sure how his brain function would be I just wanted my best friend back Scott, Leland and Cole did too the best part of the summer was when Shawn came home, the worst was the ducks got scholarships. It would be along year. Oh boy.


End file.
